


it's time we danced with the truth

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - Fandom, star wars: revenge of the sith
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Dark, Everyone is Family, Family, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Skywalker Family Feels, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, actual communication occurs???, but also dark, but also lots of family time, luke and leia are trained, mamma mia! style dad situation, not compliant with clone wars, obi-wan raises two generations of skywalkers, progress is made???, the force is done with anakin's stupid turn, they will receive hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: Luke & Leia fall asleep on the Falcon, coming back from Cloud City with one less hand, they awake during the Clone Wars to Obi-wan Kenobi, the man who raised them for ten years, and their father, who's trying to kill them in the future. Not only that, but the Jedi that come to them in their dreams are gearing them up for a galaxy-changing battle, and has brought some of their friends and foes along with them.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101





	1. We're Your Kids!

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things you should know:
> 
> 1\. Luke & Leia are aged down, being 16 at the time of the Battle of Yevin, meaning Han is aged down a few years as well. 
> 
> 2\. This is not a polyamory fic - more like a Mamma Mia! dads situation where Luke & Leia have a mom, a dad and another dad (and Leia technically has another mom and dad because of the Organas but its fine! its fineee!)
> 
> 3\. This WILL be a changing the past sort of deal, it'll just take a while :)
> 
> ALSO: the whole Obi-wan raising the twins idea was inspired by Back to the Future by PinkEasterEggs, but the rest I pretty much made my own

Luke was sick and tired. He’d been sick and tired for years, but now he was actually _sick_ and _tired_. His fight with Vader took everything out of him (including his right hand) and left him physically done in. It’d been a damn miracle he’d survived, especially with his very little training and his seemingly misplaced faith that there was a little bit of his father left in the dark suit. (There wasn’t).

Obi-wan had told him so, when he’d started to ask questions about why Vader would’ve wanted _him_. His guardian had made some comment about Luke being too smart for his own good that he would’ve taken pride in if Obi-wan’s face hadn’t gone all gloomy at the question. Part of him had wished he’d never asked, completely understanding why Obi had kept it a secret. It was somehow easier to believe his father had died a hero, a good man, a good husband, and a loving father of two children who hadn’t even been brought into the world yet. The truth, as it frequently turned out, was ugly. And sad. 

Leia had been angry with Obi at first, absolutely _furious_ that he hadn’t tried harder, that he’d been the one to leave him to burn. She came around less than an hour later, curling up in their guardian’s lap and sobbing until there were no tears left. He accepted her apology kindly, as he always did, and answered the twins’ following questions with complete honesty. Luke almost felt guilty asking, knowing it pained their adoptive father to talk about the man he had raised before them, but Obi-wan sent him reassurances and he pressed on, eager to learn the full truth. 

Somehow, Obi-wan explained it in a way that kept the good memories of their father alive, and claimed Darth Vader to be an entirely different person. Anakin Skywalker, in a sense, was dead. Only Darth Vader remained and he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt the twins. Luke wished desperately that he’d listened to him. 

Maybe then, he could’ve avoided a painful confrontation, a father-son battle, and the literal loss of a limb. He doesn’t regret trying to save Han. How could he? He had a vision of him getting hurt and he had to act on it… it was the human thing to do, just not the Jedi thing. Granted, it proved to be a waste of time because he still has to go get him, but at least now he knows. His father is truly gone. 

He’s not naive enough to think that it’s over, though. Even if Vader spontaneously decides to quit his job and vacation in the Outer Rim (doubtful), Luke knows he’ll deal with the aftereffects for the rest of his life. He’ll never stop hearing his own cries, never not feel his hand go off or his body being sucked into that vent, leaving behind the monster he once had so much hope for.

Truth be told, him and Leia had been dealing with the repercussions of their father’s fall to the dark side for their entire lives. They both handled it in different ways, but felt a lot of the same emotions. At least back then, they had Obi-wan.

As soon as he’s rescued and safe on the Falcon, Leia’s giving him four different _I told you so_ ’s and he almost wishes that drop killed him. Leia had always believed Obi-wan when he’d said their father was fully gone. It’s not like Luke had any reason to doubt his guardian, he just couldn’t wrap his head around how the dark side worked. A person can’t just be… gone?

She gets him to the medbay immediately, not stopping the conversation she’s practically having with herself at this point, and soon enough, he has a prosthetic that will take a while to get used to. The droids are just finishing it up when he starts to get woozy and Leia tells him to rest, that she’ll wake him when they reach Han. He doesn’t protest, even though he knows she must be dying to ask him a few questions. He feels her lie down beside him though, assuming Chewie and Lando are manning the ship. It doesn’t surprise him that even though Luke feels like he’s been flung across the galaxy, Leia’s asleep first, him following soon after. 

When he awakes, there’s a pounding in his head and a bright white light along with a voice shouting muffled words at him. He can feel through the Force that Leia’s still asleep (he envies her heavy resting abilities, especially now that he’s in his late teens and there’s not much of the galaxy he cares enough to be conscious for), and so he peeks one eye open, taking a second to adjust before he becomes still, tears springing to his eyes as he gazes at the man before him; the man he has missed for over seven years. 

Before him, stands Obi-wan Kenobi, brows furrowed in confusion causing significantly less wrinkles than Luke can remember. His breathing grows quicker and more uneven as he rises and he hears Leia groan beside him, finally coming to. He feels her grief the second she lands eyes on the Jedi Master and the weight of it along with his own almost topples him over. 

It seems Obi-wan can feel it too, the twins so disoriented that their shields aren’t up, because he stares at them in more concern instead of his previous look of annoyance. Getting over his shock, Luke dives into Obi-wan’s arms before the man can defend himself. His initial instinct was to reach for his ‘sabre, but the realization that the boy was not attacking him, but _hugging_ him throws him off guard, and fills him with a pain he can’t begin to understand the reason for. He gives the boy a pat on the back awkwardly as Cody, standing right beside him, lets out a laugh.

“Looks like you’ve got a fan, Master Kenobi.”

Leia’s hasn’t moved from the floor, only she’s positioned with her head in her hands, small whimpers suppressed behind her flesh. Obi-wan pushes the young boy off of him gently and flinches at the tear stains on his cheeks. Clearly, he’s been through a great ordeal and doesn’t seem to be a threat to them.

“I’m sorry, children. Might I ask your names?”

If Obi-wan couldn’t feel their shock through the Force, he’d sure as hell feel the tension in the room grow thick and suffocating. Luke lets out a sardonic laugh and his eyes suddenly become stoic and… _hurt_.

“Stop. That’s not funny, Obi-wan.”

Obi-wan frowns, crossing his arms. “I was not making a joke. Who are you and what are you doing on a war transport?”

Leia rises quickly, grabbing Luke’s arm and pulling him backwards, away from Obi-wan. “Stop! Don’t tell him anything, Luke. Vader must have found him and wiped his memory at the Empire. He’s using him against us!”

“I beg your pardon. I am not some pawn for your so-called Empire. I demand the two of you identify yourselves.” Obi-wan’s response goes ignored as the children before him argue.

“No! No way, Leia.” Luke disappointed in her assumption. “Obi-wan would kill himself before he let that happen! What the hell did you do?”

“I fell asleep before you, Luke!”

“You’re the one who said you knew where to find Han. You told Lando and Chewie where to go.”

Leia raises her voice, annoyed at her brother’s sudden accusations and clear disregard for remaining silent in front of their guardian who could now very well be a Sith lord. “Yeah, to Tatooine! Not… wherever we are!”

Luke turns to the Jedi Master again. “Give it up, Obi-wan. Seriously, this isn’t funny. We need you.”

Luke’s voice grows more broken with each word and Obi-wan finds himself choosing his next words carefully, as to not further upset the already disturbed pair. “I’m sorry, young one. I’ve never seen you before. Perhaps, I’m forgetting a pass-by at the Temple?”

_The Temple?_ Luke becomes distraught quickly, desperate for his not-dead father figure to act like the man he’s always known him to be. Leia _can’t_ be right. He can’t not know them. “Of course, you’ve seen us before! You kriffin’ _raised_ us for ten years of our lives. Can you please just stop this!”

An unexplainable surge of heartache rips through Obi-wan. He has never seen these kids in his life, most certainly has not raised them, yet he can tell that they’re telling the truth. The Force is almost pushing him to care about them. “No… no I haven’t.”

His tone is soft and he sends comforting waves to them through the Force, but just as it reaches the boy, his shields come up and Obi-wan is forced out. The boy’s face becomes cold and emotionless, trying to shut the man out in every way possible. “I won’t fight you.”

“I don’t want to fight you, young one. I simply want to know why you’re here.”

Luke crosses his arms, suddenly very angry. “Oh, sithspit.”

“Luke! Something’s wrong.” Leia looks freaked out, which only pisses Luke off more.

“Oh, glad you could join us!”

His sarcasm doesn’t at all phase Leia who instead, stalks right up to Obi-wan, her anxiety level at an all-time high. “He called you a Jedi Master. You talked about passing by us at the Temple, you have no idea who we are and you seem to have never heard of the Empire before.”

“That would be correct… Leia, was it?”

She nods slowly, thinking, before she turns to Luke. “Search the force. I can’t feel any darkness at all.”

“Darkness?” Obi-wan asks softly, his thinking face forming.

Luke mumbles to himself, too quiet for any of them to hear before he looks up at them, speaking clearly now. “Time travel.”

“It has to be.” Tears spring to Leia’s eyes again as her previous relief at seeing her guardian alive was misplaced, and in their time, he is truly dead. She turns to her pseudo-father, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at their outburst. “I’m sorry. This must be… bizarre for you.” 

“So… you’re saying that you’re my children… from the future?”

Luke sends him a soft smile, the _time travel_ option giving him more peace than the _Vader torture_ theory. “Adoptive, technically.. but yeah. You’re our father in every way that counts.”

Leia looks at him sadly, tilting her head. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions for us, but I’m not exactly keen on answering them with a stormtrooper in the room.”

Luke lets out an actual laugh. “This is the Clone Wars, Leia. They’re not stormtroopers _yet_.”

“Still look like ‘em.” She mutters, avoiding eye contact with Cody at all costs.

Obi-wan turns to the clone and places a hand on his shoulder. “Cody, could you please find Anakin and tell him to meet me here?”

Before Cody could even answer, both twins jump in. “NO!”

Obi-wan looks at them, stunned, before Luke explains. “We can’t see him until we explain a few things and figure some other stuff out. Tell him _we’ll_ meet _him_ somewhere.”

Obi-wan nods at Cody, as if telling him to do as they say and then the clone’s out the door, leaving the family of three alone. The twins move to sit down on the bed they woke up in.

“So, I assume you didn’t plan this.” The twins shake their heads at his question and Obi-wan takes a deep breath. 

“Are you alright?” Luke asks.

Obi-wan considers nodding as to not upset them, but then figures his future-self would be upset with him lying to his… _children_. “I just never thought I’d be a father. I assume I’ve left the Order, since they would never allow it.”

Leia shakes her head. “That rule was gone by the time we were born.”

“If you want.. um,” Luke starts hesitantly. “I can show you a memory. It might help you to feel more comfortable talking with us.”

Obi-wan thinks about it and realizes that at this point, he’ll do anything to make this feel more normal. “Alright.”

He sits on a chair across from the bed as Luke crosses his legs and shuts his eyes, Obi-wan copying him. For a few minutes, it’s just darkness. Then, blinding… _beautiful_ light.

_He’s in a meadow. A hilly, green meadow along the coast of Naboo._

_He has bags in his hands, filled with that morning’s grocery shop. He’s dressed casually, a familiar smile growing on his face as he gently drops the bags, making his way down the hill quicker._

_His eyes land on two small children, no older than five. A little girl with long brown hair and a contagious laugh. A flowy dress blowing in the wind and a teddy bear in her hand._ **_Leia._ **

_A blonde-haired boy, slightly shorter than her. He bites his lip with every smile and chases his sister around, picking flowers he finds pretty._ **_Luke._ **

_C3PO is there, running after the children and begging them to be careful, that the odds of falling are three out of ten. R2-D2 zooms in front of Leia just as she falls, catching her, sending Luke into a giggling fit. Until he sees Obi-wan, that is._

_“Papa! Leia, Papa’s home!” Obi-wan’s smile grows wider as the boy starts to sprint towards him, Leia following behind. He picks him up with ease, as if he’s done it every day of his life, and gives him three kisses on the cheek. Leia’s at him then, hugging his leg. He leans down, wrapping her up in his free arm and giving her the same kisses._

_“You couldn’t have waited a half hour until I came home to play outside?”_

_C3PO is just making it to where they are. “Master Obi-wan, I did tell them-”_

_Obi-wan lets out an almost carefree laugh, cutting him off. “Don’t worry about it, 3PO. I know how stubborn they can be.”_

_He cups Leia’s chin at his last sentence and she scrunches her nose, a guilty yet playful look on her face. “Why are you looking at me? It could’ve been Luke!”_

_Her tone confirms that it was in fact, her who had dragged Luke into it. The boy snuggles closer, knowing his father is smart enough to figure out the truth. He always knows when one of them is lying. “Was it Luke?”_

_“No.” Leia gives him a cheeky smile, tilting her head in the adorable way that usually lets her get what she wants._

_Obi-wan laughs again. “Listen to me next time or you’ll get an angry Papa. We don’t like angry Papa, do we?” Leia shakes her head at that, prompting Obi-wan to kiss her nose. “Go play.”_

_She giggles loudly, running off with her teddy. Luke doesn’t move an inch. “You don’t want to go play with your sister?”_

_Luke shakes his head, tightening his grip on his father. “I only came out here ‘cause she wanted me to, Papa.”_

_Obi-wan smiles. Typical Leia. He lifts Luke up and stands, ready to keep a watchful eye on his daughter as his son cuddles into him, arms wound around his neck. Every parenting holobook Obi-wan’s read has declared it unhealthy for a five year old to never want to walk and insist on being carried and cradled, but Obi-wan’s never been able to bring himself to care. Luke’s always been the physical affection type, whereas Leia needs her words of encouragement often._

_C3PO realizes he’s not needed to watch the children anymore and moves to take hold of the bags, a few feet behind them. “I’ll get the bags, Master Obi-wan. What would we like for breakfast today?”_

_Obi-wan sends the droid a loving smile. “Surprise us.”_

_C3PO nods, taking the bags and starts to walk towards the house, R2 trailing beside him. “These are my favourite days, my dear friend.”_

_Obi-wan turns his attention to Leia, creating an elaborate dance routine with her teddy. She does a twirl and almost stumbles into the lake behind her, prompting Obi-wan to yell out a “Careful, darling!”_

_“Got it, Papa!” She yells back, clearly not considering his words, although he didn’t expect her to. He runs a hand through Luke’s hair and continues watching, more than prepared to watch her almost stumble into the lake a few times more._

The memory is over almost as fast as he went into it and he finds himself not wanting it to stop. He stares at the two children in front of him, although they’re not exactly _children_ anymore. He could guess that they’re in their late teens, many years after the memory he’d been shown. It’s clearly been a while since they’ve seen him, judging by their initial reaction when they’d woken up and Obi-wan finds himself hoping that memory wasn’t the last one they had of him. 

Luke was sitting in front of him, more at peace than he’d been this entire time. He turns to Leia, whose eyes are closed, leaning against the wall. “Leia.” Her eyes open at her name being called. “What are you doing?”

She sighs, getting up from her spot, annoyed with sitting around. “Trying to feel Lando and Chewie. Han. Radio silence.”

“You shouldn’t be poking around. Sidious could find us.”

“He doesn’t even know we exist.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s not looking for people as powerful as us.” The thought sends a chill down Luke’s spine. “If he finds out we’re here, he’ll either turn us or kill us.”

“Darth Sidious.” Obi-wan interjects. “The Sith Lord we’ve been looking for. He’s still alive in the future?”

“We have a lot to tell you, but first… you should know that there are things about the future you must keep a secret.”

“I will. I promise.”

The twins exchange a look, silently agreeing to tell him everything. There had to be at least one person in the past that knew about their future or they’d both go insane.

\--

Obi-wan’s brain hurt. The twins had done their best to tell him all they could, but even he knew it wasn’t possible for them to tell him everything in the amount of time they’d been given. Anakin was already waiting for them in his quarters and was most likely growing impatient.

Anakin - who would turn to the dark side in three months. Who would murder millions of innocent Jedi, _younglings_. Anakin, who was being manipulated right now. Anakin, who would soon believe his children were dead and his wife along with them. Obi-wan had failed Anakin, that much he knew.

Apparently, the kids were born the day of the Jedi Purge, Padme dying of a broken heart shortly after naming them. Leia meaning ‘warrior’ on Naboo, and Luke meaning ‘sunlight’. Anakin hadn’t been there for their birth, but left to die in a pit of lava by Obi-wan himself. 

He couldn’t believe it. He knew the twins were telling the truth, but the thought made him feel like retching. It hadn’t happened yet, but the pain of losing Anakin to both the Dark Side and by his own hand was unlike any other he’d ever felt. The twins had told him that he didn’t want to, even told Yoda that he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t risk him going after Padme and the twins. It was during that battle that he’d realized Anakin was gone.

He was slightly angry with himself for telling the twins the gritty details, but he supposes he had good reason to tell them. Or maybe he just had to tell _someone_ what he’d done. 

As soon as the twins were born, he ran, taking C3PO and R2 with them. He’d originally taken them because he knew he’d need as much help as possible and it didn’t feel right wiping their memories of Padme or Anakin, but Leia told him he grew to love them, the droids completing their family of five. He’d intended to leave them and the twins with Padme’s family, the Naberries, as he knew Vader would stop at nothing to find him, but the family had already been evacuated when he got there, never to be found. He raised them for a standard year on an Outer Rim planet called Aeos Prime, with the beginning members of the Rebel Alliance.

After that, they’d moved to Naboo, which to the Empire’s knowledge, was completely vacated. They had stormtroopers there, ensuring no one passed through, but that was around the time that members of the Alliance had went undercover and they just so happened to be assigned to Naboo. They lived there peacefully, along with hundreds of other remaining Jedi or Force-sensitives, for nine years.

The day after their tenth birthday, the spies were outed and all of Naboo was evacuated once again. Only this time, not as many were lucky enough to survive. Obi-wan sent Leia with a ship to Alderaan, where Bail and Breha Organa were awaiting her arrival, promising to die for her if they had to. He sent Luke with a ship to Tatooine, to his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He sent the droids with Leia and planned on meeting Luke on Tatooine, but he never showed up. The last Luke saw of him was a battle between him and a few stormtroopers as the ship he was on left the ground. 

Obi-wan had ordered the twins to never use the Force to try and find him, since that would only point a bright flashing arrow in their direction for Vader. They’d both assumed he was dead, hence the pure shock and heartache he’d felt when he first found them, asleep in his quarters.

The twins had been separated for five years until they’d found each other again. By that time, Leia was the princess of Alderaan (although there was now no Alderaan to be princess of) and leader of the Resistance, taking over for her second adoptive father. She’d sent R2 to Tatooine in hopes of finding Obi-wan after she’d been captured by an Imperial ship, the one that Vader just so happened to be on. Luke found her message instead, and while he wasn’t fast enough to save Alderaan, he’d saved Leia with the help of a Wookie and a smuggler. From there, they’d destroyed the Death Star which apparently had the power to wipe out entire planets, and then Luke joined the Resistance in hopes of taking the Empire down.

He’d went to see Yoda and got the Force training that Obi-wan hadn’t given him due to fear of the Empire searching the Force for them, and got into a nasty fight with Vader. He’d been saved by Leia and they’d been resting aboard their ship when they woke up during the Clone Wars, their seven-years-dead father standing right in front of them.

Obi-wan felt lost for the first time in his life. The grief he felt was unlike anything he’d felt before, worse than Qui-Gon even. He couldn’t stop thinking about the memory Luke had showed him. There he was, fathering his former Padawan’s kids, loving more than he thought humanly possible because his best friend, his _brother_ wasn’t there to do it himself. His heart hurt.

They’d all agreed not to tell Anakin the entire truth. Telling him he turned wouldn’t stop him from turning, if that was what they were sent here to do. It was clear they had to tell him they were his children, since they were to be born in three months and the last thing they needed was to somehow grow up with different names. 

Three months. He had _three months_ to stop the slaughter of millions of people and save his brother from the lure of the Dark Side, which apparently has been in the works for years by Darth Sidious. The twins had decided against telling him who Sidious was until they figured out why exactly the Force sent them here. They would tell Anakin that he had died before they were born and Padme had died in childbirth. They’d say Obi-wan took them away because he knew the Empire would want the children of the Chosen One due to their power in the Force.

Even though they knew what to tell Anakin, Obi-wan didn’t know _how_ he was going to do it. Would Anakin be angry that his own children called his Master their father? Would this quicken his descent to the Dark Side? He walked down the hallways of the war transport, a twin at each side of him.

“I missed you.” Luke says, hesitantly. “I know you’re not the you that we know, but it’s good to see you alive.”

Obi-wan gets the strong urge to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder and he doesn’t fight it. “I’m sure I miss you too, wherever I am.”

Luke smiles the softest smile in the galaxy at the affection, putting Obi-wan at ease instantly. 

Anakin rises immediately when they step into the room, frowning at his Master. “What’s happened? I can feel your grief from here.”

Obi-wan decides to just be blunt about it. Dancing around the subject will just make Anakin antsy and nervous. “Anakin, this is Luke and Leia Skywalker. They’re your children here from the future.”

Luke shrinks into himself a bit. The last time he’d been with his father, he’d cut off his hand. Leia senses his unease, trying to send him waves of reassurance through their bond. She too, doesn’t know how to act. She hates Vader more than anyone, but she’s always held a high respect and love for the Anakin part of him. 

“Search the force, Anakin. You know it’s true.” Obi-wan says, stepping towards him. 

Anakin pauses a moment, having to tear his gaze away from the two children. “That doesn’t explain why you’re feeling so much pain, Master.”

“Anakin…” Obi-wan starts, suddenly feeling nauseated at the thought of telling his former Padawan of their future, or lack thereof. “You die before the twins are born. Padme dies during childbirth, the twins are raised by me.

Luke doesn’t have to release his shields to feel his father’s pain at hearing the news of his wife. It’s staggering and the absolute real kind of heartache that shakes him to his core. A tear slips down Anakin’s cheek, his mouth forming a chorus of _no_ ’s as Obi-wan embraces him, cradling him as if he were a young child. Luke hates that he feels jealous. Anakin’s just lost his wife and his two children, he _needs_ this comfort, but Luke wishes Obi-wan had embraced him the same way when he’d woken up earlier, when _he_ had been the one who needed it. 

He looks to Leia, whose face is pulled into a tight grimace, clearly pained at the scene before her and he feels guilty. He’d hugged Obi-wan when he’d gotten the chance, and she hadn’t. She turns to him, the two of them sharing a look of comfort between them before they turned back to the two men coming out of their hug, Anakin wiping a few tears away. He sighs, before letting out a more confident sentence. “I have to get home to Padme.”

Obi-wan nods. “I understand. Unfortunately, before the twins arrived, I got a holo from the Council. The Chancellor has been kidnapped and we’re meant to go retrieve him.”

Leia got the sense that her and Luke should leave, let Obi-wan explain the horrors of the future to Anakin alone. “We’ll go get a ship ready. This mission is important for the war.”

Truthfully, she had no idea if this mission was super important, but she did know that until they figure out why they’re here, they should keep the past exactly the same. She’s sure Luke wouldn’t agree, but he won’t argue in front of both of their fathers, which she’s grateful for. 

She hears Obi-wan tell them to be careful before they leave and then they’re gone, hoping not to get questioned by any of the clones. Actually, she’s hoping she won’t even have to _look_ at one for long.

Obi-wan makes Anakin sit down and he doesn’t protest, his head suddenly spinning. His Master kneels in front of him, sending him comfort through the Force bond, although it doesn’t seem to do much good. “Why do I get the feeling there’s more that you’re not telling me.”

Obi-wan sighs. “Anakin, we lose the war. In three months time, the Republic falls as do the Jedi. The few that survive go into hiding where they’ll be hunted for the next twenty years. As soon as the kids are born, I take them and run, right away. Even that wasn’t enough. The Sith Lord we’ve been looking for is still alive in their future and he wants their power because it’s derived from you being the Chosen One. They’d barely just survived a terrible battle when they arrived here.”

“Do you think the Force sent them back to change it?” It seemed the only plausible reason to Anakin. Unless the Force was somehow doing him a favour and letting him spend time with his wife and kids before he never gets the chance again. 

“I think it’s very likely, but they’re still children. Barely seventeen. I doubt that they’re prepared to hold the fate of the galaxy on their shoulders.” Obi-wan worried for his future kids. He had felt their pain the second they arrived and he only felt Luke’s grow when his eyes landed on Anakin. There was something about the final battle he wasn’t told, and he could tell it was affecting Luke’s mentality greatly.

He couldn’t help but feel angry at the Force. They’d already lost so much. Their birth parents. Their second father. Their separate third set of parents had been lost too, and Leia’s entire planet was gone; the planet it was her _duty_ to protect. He’d felt the guilt radiating off of her when they’d gotten to that part in their story. They’d been fighting a war their entire lives, the galaxy just inches away from falling apart completely and now they had to come back and fight _this_ war? The one that was in no way theirs to fight?

He controlled his anger as much as he could, but the memory he’d been shown kept creeping into his brain. The happy little boy and girl, dancing around in a meadow, feeling all the love in the world in their guardian’s arms. 

“Are you going to take them to the Council?” Anakin asked. He didn’t always agree with the Council, but Master Yoda was the oldest Jedi alive. He may have some wisdom on why they were sent here.

“I think we have to.” Obi-wan responds. “But for now, let’s save the Chancellor so you can get home to your pregnant wife and we can deal with our children outside of a war.”

Anakin rises, walking out of the room side by side with his Master. “ _Our_ children… That’s odd.”

“Yes.” Obi-wan looks to him, hesitantly. “Anakin, I hope you understand that I don’t mean to replace you or Padme as the twins’ parent. Not in the future and not now.”

“They clearly love you. I felt it off them as soon as I saw you all together.” He didn’t feel jealousy although the situation truly calls for it. He wishes more than anything that he could raise his own children, but he understands he’s lucky that they’re even alive, if Padme died in childbirth. “I only have one request for if the same thing happens again. Please, don’t raise them the way the Jedi are raised. It’s not the life I want them to have.”

“Luke… he showed me a memory. One of his. They aren’t raised like Jedi at all. They grow up happy, and loved… and free, for the most part.” Obi-wan replies, seeing the rolling hills and childish grins in his mind.

Anakin smiles, softly. “If anyone had to raise them other than Padme and I, I’m glad it will be you. It gives me a sense of peace, knowing they have a parent that loves them and that knew me.”

“Apparently, I told them stories all about you.”

Anakin laughs. “Uh-oh. I might’ve already lost all my credit.”

The two men laugh together this time. Obi-wan can feel Anakin lightening up, which he’s grateful for. When they reach the hangar, the twins are strapped into a shuttle together, ready to get a move on. Obi-wan tells the kids to follow close as he gets into his own, Anakin awkwardly walking past to his. Soon enough, they’re flying through the galaxy, heading for Grievous’ ship. The twins decide to stay with R2 in the main hangar while the two Jedi retrieve the Chancellor. They’re in the middle of fighting Count Dooku when the twins come rushing in, slamming the doors shut behind them.

“There are _so_ many kill-bots out there!” Luke says, leaning against the door to try and keep it shut.

Neither of the older Jedi respond, too busy fighting Dooku and various droids that pound at them. The twins step away from the door, taking out their ‘sabres and lighting them up, Luke’s glowing blue and Leia’s glowing pink. They fend off the remaining droids with ease and then move to help.

“Who are these two?” Dooku snarls, becoming distracted enough that Anakin slices his hands off. 

Obi-wan undoes the Chancellor’s restraints, who turns to the teens immediately, not even bothering with the two eldest Jedi. “Yes. Who might you be?”

Luke answers first. “Ben.”

Leia’s glad Luke had the same idea as her and responds with, “Han.”

“That’s odd. I’ve never heard that name used for girl before.” He states, the sight of him making Leia want to kill him right then and there. Luckily, her and Luke’s shields are the best in the galaxy, even future Palpatine at the height of his power can’t get past them.

“Woman. And my parents were progressive.”

Obi-wan prods at Luke through the Force, surprised to see they already have a bond together. It took him and Anakin months to form one. _Why the name change?_

_I’ll explain later. Make sure Dad goes with it._ Luke responds and then shuts off his side, leaving no room for Obi-wan to question him.

“Jedi-in-training, Sir. Nothing to worry about.” Obi-wan insists, leaving Anakin to deal with Dooku. “Grievous got away but rest assured, we will find him.” 

Their escape proves to be more complicated than originally planned and Anakin has to perform an emergency landing, but they’re on a transport soon enough, heading to Coruscant, which pleases Anakin. Luke avoids Anakin vigorously, which annoys Leia to no end (she never likes a room with unresolved tension), so she sits with her birth father and makes small talk, mostly just her asking who the members of the Senate are. Anakin is more than happy to explain it to her, despite his love-hate relationship with politics, mostly because it distracts him from thinking about his apparent death as well as his wife’s. That, and his future son ignoring him, most likely because he’s never met him before. 

Luke sits opposite the pair, sharing a Force-bond conversation with Obi-wan beside him, explaining to him that the Chancellor will soon become the Emperor, and was the Sith Lord they’ve been looking for all along. Obi-wan reassures him that he will not leave either twin alone with Palpatine and Luke feels like crying. Those types of promises and reassurances are the ones Obi-wan’s given him all his life. It’s getting harder and harder to separate this Obi-wan from the one that’s his adoptive father.

As they pass a corner, Leia turns around in her seat, looking out the window. “I know we’re from the future, but I don’t think we’re going the right way.”

Obi-wan rises from his seat. “Anakin will be dropped off at the Senate Building after us. You two need to talk to the Council.”

Luke feels fury grow in his sister as soon as the word ‘Council’ falls from Obi-wan’s lips. He can’t help but snort quietly. It’s about time he wasn’t the only one pissed about something. Leia’s telling their second-father ‘no’ confidently, leaving no room to argue, although Obi-wan clearly isn’t familiar with Leia’s _don’t argue with me I’m a politician_ tone yet, so he responds immediately, trying (and failing) to put his foot down.

“Personal feelings about the Council aside, they’re in a position of power at this time, Leia. They will have already felt the disturbance in the Force from when you arrived. Avoiding them will only make matters worse.”

“I’m not going, Papa. There’s nothing you can say or do that’ll make me.” Obi-wan and Leia are then in a _who can stand the tallest?_ battle as Anakin smirks, remaining in his seat. Leia’s going to like Padme.

Luke groans out a “ _Force sake!”_ before standing too, taking one for the team. “I’ll do it. _But_ I’m going alone and I’ll only speak with Master Yoda. Those are my terms, take it or leave it.”

Obi-wan nods, happy at least _one_ of his twins wasn’t being difficult about all things Jedi. Leia smiles at Luke thankfully. “I’ll go to the Senate building with Dad.”

Obi-wan notices Anakin smile from his seat at the name and smirks to himself. He’s sure he had the same look on his face when Leia had said _Papa_ to him. The transport stops right in front of the Temple and the doors slide open. Luke pulls Leia into a hug, which she accepts gratefully.

“Don’t tell Yoda everything. It could put him in danger.” Luke knows the _him_ is a reference to Anakin and what they’ll do to him if they find out he turns. The Order has never shied away from the death penalty before, and he knows they wouldn’t have hesitated if Obi-wan had brought him back from Mustafar alive. 

“I know. Say hello to Mother for me.” They end their embrace and Luke says a very quick and not heartfelt goodbye to Anakin and then steps out of the transport, waiting for Obi-wan to join him. The transport is gone as soon as he steps out of it, and soon enough the father-son duo are walking side by side into the Temple.

“Is Leia always that stubborn?”

Luke laughs at that, finding it endearing that his father is at a stage in his life where he has no idea what he’s in for. “Just wait ‘till you see her at five when she starts asking the questions you don’t have the answers to.”

“Oh, joy.” Obi-wan laughs. “So… you didn’t seem all that eager to spend time with your father.”

Luke knew he’d ask him about it, but that doesn’t mean he wanted him to. His face becomes grim, lips pulled into a tight line as he answers. “The last time I saw him, he cut my hand off.”

He notices the confusion on Obi-wan’s face and extends his right hand out, beckoning him to take it. When he does, he feels around, realizing that it is in fact, mechanical. He drops Luke’s hand and and rubs his forehead. “Was that the battle from right before you arrived here?”  
  


“Yeah. Not that easy to get over. Leia’s pissed at him too, she just doesn’t want him to get suspicious. I can’t just pretend nothing happened, especially if this is all some kind of accident and we’re sent back to him trying to kill us again.”

The thought terrifies Obi-wan. “You really believe that?”

Luke sighs, clearly having thought about this in depth already. “I highly doubt Leia and I can change anything. The Empire’s been in the works for years and Palpatine’s worked out every angle. Plus, I don’t believe that when everyone figures it out, they’ll act differently, not even Master Yoda.”

Yoda’s meeting with Master Windu when they arrive, forcing them to wait an hour. Obi-wan suggests that they meditate in the meantime to which Luke responds with some joke about Obi-wan having always been a stickler for meditation. His casual comments about their future relationship have not yet failed to solidify their bond. 

They sit side by side in the meditation room, each focusing on themselves. Obi-wan works quickly, feeling at ease with the Force in very little time. He can’t help but prod at his son, hoping to feel him relaxed. He’s delighted when he feels his complete state of content wash over him. Before he knows it, the darkness is gone, replaced by the light of a soft sunrise.

_He’s in their home on Naboo, Luke’s room._

_He’s much older, well on his way to becoming a pre-teen. He sleeps soundly in the bed, face smushed into the pillow. Obi-wan sits on the side of the bed, running a hand through Luke’s hair to wake him up. The boy smiles in his sleep before he opens his eyes moments later, eyes glimmering up at Obi-wan._

_“Happy bornday, darling.”_

_Luke giggles like a child and leans up, hugging his father close. “Thanks, Papa.”_

_Obi-wan kisses him on the forehead softly. “Get changed and then come down for breakfast, my love.”_

_Luke nods, way too excited for this time of the morning, but Obi-wan smiles warmly, getting up from his spot and walking into the hallway, heading to Leia’s room._

Obi-wan smiles as he comes out of it. Memories must be what relaxes Luke the most. He peeks one eye open to see Luke doing the same and laughs, closing them again. “Eyes closed, Luke.”

“I know.” He says, cheekily. He likes this version of Luke much better than the quiet and hurt one who’s taken precedence these last few hours. 

  
  



	2. Hey, Mom!

Leia’s in complete awe when they step off the transport. The original Senate Building had been turned into one for the Empire in her time, and it was nothing compared to the beauty of this. This was what she’d always dreamed of. They arrive seconds before Palpatine and she’s glad he’d taken a private transport. He would’ve ruined this moment for her ten times over. A group of senators and Jedi greet him, talking niceties and discussing Grievous’ escape. She spots Bail almost immediately. She’s grateful Anakin moves to speak to him out of all the other senators. He introduces her as Han and she shakes Bail’s hand, feeling more fragile than she’s felt in a long while. 

Leia asks him about his work in the senate, and he tells her things she’s heard from him before, but she’s still eager to listen. Anakin spots something in the shadows behind them and asks if she’ll be alright for a moment while he steps out. She responds affirmatively in an annoyed tone, suddenly reminded that the man beside her brutally murders the man in front of her in seventeen years. She’s always been the one that’s best at separating Anakin, their father and Darth Vader, the Sith Lord, but her years of work fade away staring at her third father figure. 

Anakin returns twenty minutes later, with whom Leia assumes is her mother. Padmé. They stand quite far apart, probably because Leia’s still speaking with Bail and she bids him farewell, definitely planning on spending more time with him while she’s here.

They walk to her parents’ apartment in complete silence, but she doesn’t mind it. She focuses on the Force and tries to let go of her hate for Vader in order to not slip up in front of her father. The apartment is nowhere near what she’d imagined, although she supposes she only imagined what she wanted it to be. She’s surprised to not find any holos of her parents or Obi-wan, and it doesn’t feel like much of a home. Not very well loved, completely clean… it almost makes her _sad_ . Her parents don’t even get to _live_ together. Her hate for the Jedi Order only increases. 

She doesn’t really know what to do, so she just leans against the kitchen counter awkwardly. “Dad, when do you think Luke will be back?”

She desperately needs her brother to take some of this on for her, as selfish as that it. She sees a flash of panic and what she thinks is shyness flash across Anakin’s face at the name, and she realizes she should be a little more wary of their feelings. 

To his credit, he recovers quickly. “Uh, probably a few more hours. Things are busy at the Jedi Temple.”

There are a few moments of awkward silence until Padmé suggests she start making dinner. Anakin offers to help and Leia follows suit, slicing up some onions. Her mind is brought back to helping Bail make dinner until Breha came home, sometimes with dessert. 

“Are you alright, Leia?” Anakin asks, getting the bowl out of the cupboard that Padmé can’t reach. “You seem different, now that we’re here.”

Leia doesn’t move her gaze from the onions as she gives her answer. Her eyes well up and she’s not sure if it’s the onions or the thought of Alderaan. “I didn’t exactly love seeing a bunch of dead people.”

“Do you mean Bail?” Anakin asks, handing her a towel for her face. She accepts it and wipes her tears away. 

She takes a minute to start. “When Papa had to split us up, he sent me to Bail and Breha. They raised me for seven years. Then when Alderaan was obliterated, so were they.”

She still avoids their gazes as she scrapes the chopped onions into the bowl, noticing Padmé has stopped what she was doing completely. “Obliterated?”

“Uh, the Empire had a ship called the Death Star which has the power to wipe out entire systems. There’s nothing left of Alderaan. Not even a molecule.”

They’re silent for a few moments, so Leia finally steals a glance at the two of them, only to see a dissociated look on her father’s face, as her mother’s mouth hangs open in shock. “Sorry. I know you and Bail are friends.”

“That’s not… I mean, yes that’s upsetting. I just… I suppose when Ani told me the galaxy was under Sith rule, it didn’t completely set in.”  
  


The nickname Padmé gives her father floods warmth through her body. She’d much rather learn about her parents than have them learn about her. She finds herself wanting to bring her mother comfort. “Well, we destroyed the Death Star, for now at least. Papa thinks Luke and I are here to save all those lives, so if he’s right then I guess there’s no point in dwelling on my dead parents. Especially when they died fighting the good fight.”

“Sounds like something Padmé would say.” She catches Anakin’s small smile and her mother’s finger poking into his side out of the corner of her side. It makes her smile to herself. 

“So,” She changes the subject. “Do you cook at home often?”

\--

When Luke’s finally brought in to speak to Master Yoda, he seems to already know what’s happened. 

“From this time, you are not. Troubled by this, you are.” The little green man stares at him, less hobbled than Luke last remembers him. 

“There’s much the Force doesn’t want me to tell you. I’d very much like the rest of the council off of my back until I do what needs to be done.” Luke states firmly, mimicking his sister’s _don’t-question-me_ tone. 

“Trust the Force, you will. Leave you to it, the Jedi Council will.”

Luke nods. “Thank you, Master Yoda.”

He struts out of the room feeling much more confident than he did going into it. He’s surprised at Yoda’s response, but it’s welcomed. The Jedi Council would’ve gotten in the way of whatever he’s meant to do. Him and Obi-wan walk side by side back to the transport. 

“How did that go?”

Luke sighs as he gives his answer. “Yoda promised the Jedi would leave us alone to do what must be done. He didn’t ask many questions. I guess he trusts the Force.”

“You should too, young one.”

Luke snorts before he can stop himself. “You’re not usually one to say things like that. The Force stopped protecting our family the second dad turned into Vader.”

Obi-wan put a hand on Luke’s shoulder without even thinking about it. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“You’re the one that said that, Papa.” This surprises Obi-wan. He’s never doubted the Force before in his life, not even when Qui-Gon died, although he assumes it comes out of his love for his children. They deserve better, that much is clear.

They continue to walk in silence until Luke stops abruptly, arm reaching out for Obi-wan, mumbling a few words before he collapses into his arms. He wakes up on the ground moments later, Obi-wan hovering over him, face streaked with worry. “Are you alright, darling? You passed out very suddenly.”

Luke struggles to sit up, leaning into Obi-wan. “Yeah, I think so. I haven’t really had time to heal since the battle. It’s probably from exhaustion.” 

Obi-wan sighs, disappointed. “You must take better care of yourself, Luke.”

If Obi-wan had said this back when Luke was ten, he would’ve rolled his eyes and told his father that he’s invincible and Obi-wan would’ve laughed and ruffled his hair. Luke feels tears springing to his eyes at the simple realization that he thought he’d never hear Obi-wan say such _dad_ -like things to him again. He reaches up and hugs him for a moment, mumbling “I know.”

When they finally make it to Padmé’s apartment, Luke’s leaning most of his weight on Obi-wan and wants more than anything to just fall into bed. He knows Obi-wan will be upset if he doesn’t at least make small talk with Padmé and Anakin, but he can’t bring himself to care. When they enter, Leia and Anakin are doing dishes together while Padmé sits at the counter, talking quietly. As soon as Leia sees him, she abandons her wash cloth and rushes over, hand on his arm. “What the hell happened to you?”

Luke pulls her into a hug. “I did just battle a Sith lord, if you’ve forgotten.” It’s then that he really notices his mother for the first time. She’s clearly far along in her pregnancy and the thought of his younger self swirling around in her womb makes him want to vomit. She’s beautiful, just as he’d been told all those years and her presence is calming, despite her clear awkwardness. “Hi, Mom.”

“Hello.” She says softly, hand reaching for Anakin’s. He grabs it tightly in understanding. The sight of his son looking so pale and exhausted gives him a headache.

“He needs rest.” Obi-wan announces, before looking specifically to Luke. “Lots of it, please.”

“Yeah, we both do.” Leia says to Obi-wan. “You’re staying, right?”

“I’ll be here in the morning.” Obi-wan responds, placing a hand on her shoulder. It seems that’s become his signature move when it comes to the twins.

Leia frowns. “Why don’t you just stay here?”

“Leia, I think it’s best I stay at the temple. I’ll be here first thing tomorrow. I promise.”

Leia scoffs at that, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go, Luke.” She doesn’t wait for him to follow, just walks into the bedroom herself, closing the door behind her angrily. 

Luke sighs. “Don’t take it personally, Papa. I’ll deal with her.”

Luke’s gone at that, leaving the three adults in the living room. Padmé motions for the two men to sit on the couch and offers Obi-wan some tea, to which he declines politely, all too stressed to even try and relax.

“Apparently, when you had to split the twins up, you sent Leia to Bail, who died with the destruction of Alderaan. She saw him earlier so she’s been a little…”

Obi-wan pulls his lips into a tight line and sighs. “Don’t fuss over me, Anakin. I believe we should be very concerned for the twins. The Jedi Council agreed to leave us be, but Luke’s still recovering from his battle against Darth Vader and Darth Sidious will be looking if he knows they’re here. He’s not fit to fight again.”

“What if he’s supposed to? I mean, has he said anything about why they might have been sent here?” Padmé asks, placing a hand on her husband’s back rubbing slightly. 

Obi-wan rubs a hand over his face anxiously. “Luke truly believes it’s a mistake. He told me that the Emperor’s plan has been in place for years and the arrival of the twins shouldn’t change much. Even if they warn us of every event, it was supposedly our actions that led to the fall of the Republic.”

“And he doesn’t think we’ll react differently.” Anakin guesses. 

“Who’s we, Obi-wan? Are we responsible for the collapse?” Padmé asks. Has she failed her duty as a senator?

“It’s everyone. Us, the Republic, the Jedi Order. Darth Sidious is right under our noses, but no one pays enough attention to see it. The war is orchestrated from both sides.”

Anakin sighs loudly, standing up. “We have to hide the twins. They’ll go nuts being stuck in here but it’s the only way to ensure their safety.”

“I do think that’s for the best. I don’t think we should leave either of them alone at all. Sidious is sure to have known of their arrival by now.” The thought scares Obi-wan. For all they know, this could only push Sidious’ plans into motion quicker. 

\--

_He’s overcome with emotion. Fear. Peace. Love. Adventure. Adrenaline._

_His head hurts. He knows his eyes are open but he can’t see._

_He feels like he’s falling. He hits the ground hard, but it doesn’t hurt._

_As he raises his head, a woman walks towards him. He feels like he knows her, but he doesn’t._

_“Who are you?”_

_She smiles softly. “My name is Rey Skywalker. You don’t know me yet, but you will. You’ll be my Master one day.”_

_Luke frowns. “Do you know why I’m here?”_

_“Your father’s mistakes last for generations. The war does not end. Jedi are slaughtered for decades. The darkness touches your family for generations. You must stop it.”_

_“But how? Leia and I won’t be enough.”_

_She steps closer, looking at him as if she knew he’d say that. “It is true that there is more to your father’s fall than a simple choice made by a desperate man. Your task is to kill the Chancellor before he gets the chance to offer Anakin a way to save your mother’s life. You have two standard months. The rest will be dealt with.”_

_“Rey…” Luke shakes his head in astonishment. “I’m not powerful enough.”_

_“But you are.” Her hand is on his arm now. It soothes him. “Your power is derived from the Chosen One, you’ve only yet to unlock it. You’ve seen the damage the Dark Side has inflicted and I know you won’t fall. Because of that, Sidious holds no power over you.”_

_Rey pauses as Luke considers it. “I must warn you, Luke. I cannot determine whether or not you get to live in the new timeline you create. You may very well go back to the future you came from.”_

_Luke sighs. “It doesn’t matter. Even if it’s only some random version of me that gets to grow up in a peaceful world, I have to create that world for them.”_

_As soon as the last word falls off his lips, the pain returns and he’s falling._

He wakes on the bed in Padmé’s guest room, Leia sitting upright beside him, reading something on a holo. He groans and rolls over, sitting up a little. 

“Feel better?” Leia asks.

“I guess so.” He moans. “What are you doing?”

Leia laughs dryly. “I’m avoiding having to deal with mother and father alone.” She flicks her head toward the door, leading Luke to believe she hasn’t left since they crashed the night before. 

“Leia.” She looks at him then, noticing the serious look on his face and sets the holo down. “I know why I was sent here. I’m not sure about you but…”  
  


“Me too. It was a dream, right?” 

Luke furrows his brows, sitting up completely now, facing his sister. “Rey visited you too?”

Leia frowns. “Uh, no. I didn’t get anyone named Rey. I got Ben. Apparently, he’s my future son.”

Luke’s mouth drops open slightly. “Holy kriff.” Is Rey his future daughter? She _did_ say her last name was Skywalker. 

“I’m supposed to fix the Jedi Order. Force them to see that their rules must change with the times. Ripping families apart, no affection or attachment allowed… it all has to go.”

Luke lets out a short breath, biting his lip. “Well, I’d say my task is harder than yours, but I’m not exactly sure of that. The Order’s been the same for centuries.” Leia raises her eyebrows, beckoning for him to tell her his task. “I have to kill Palpatine.”

She responds immediately, squinting her eyes, looking at him as if he’s gone insane. “No! Luke, that’s too dangerous. He’s the most powerful Sith lord the galaxy’s ever seen!”

“Rey said I can do it. That I have more power than I know, I just have to unlock it.” He doesn’t know why he believed Rey so easily, he’s well aware that this could all be a trick from Sidious, but something in the Force is telling him to listen to her. 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Leia stands up and crosses her arms, clearly flustered. A small part of her is jealous, as ridiculous as she knows that is. Is she not powerful enough to defeat him? Not that she’d want to; the thought of looking at the man makes her want to vomit. 

“I hadn’t gotten that far yet. I’ll figure it out, but at least we know why we’re here now. Rey said I have two months.”

“I only have one. That’s not fair.”

“You don’t have to kill a Sith lord, alright?” Luke jokes, and it successfully brings a small smile to Leia’s face. Just then, there’s a knock on the door. “Come in!”

The door swings open to reveal Obi-wan, who smiles softly and leans against the doorframe. “Morning.”

“You came back.” Leia smiles wider now, moving to hug him. He doesn’t see it coming, but recovers quickly and gives her a significantly less tight hug than she’s giving him, but she doesn’t seem to care. She pulls away and stands between him and Luke, who’s still sitting on the bed, only faced towards the door now.

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Obi-wan replies.

“We need to talk. Desperately.” Leia says, taking a deep breath in before glancing at Luke.

He sighs and rises from his spot on the bed. “You two should go on a walk or something. I’ll keep mom and dad busy.”

“Thank you.” Leia says, trying to convey her gratitude in a simple look. Luke only rolls his eyes and pats Obi-wan’s shoulder as he walks past him, out the door and towards the kitchen, the two of them trailing behind. When they reach the kitchen, Anakin’s leaning against the counter with Padmé right in front of him, hands on his arms as they speak quietly. 

Anakin feels them in the Force before Padmé hears them enter and he turns around, still holding onto her. The three of them step into view, Luke walking straight over to them while Leia and Obi-wan stay back.

“Papa and I are gonna go get breakfast for everyone.” Leia says, grabbing Obi-wan’s arm and dragging him back towards the door, hoping to get out before they can protest.

Padmé perks up. “Oh, we can come with you!”

“Actually,” Luke jumps in smoothly. “I was hoping the three of us could stay here. Maybe… talk or something?” 

He notices a soft smile spread across Anakin’s face at his suggestion and almost feels guilty about how he’s been acting, remembering the love he’d felt off of his father the second he learned they existed. “Yeah, sure. That’d be great, bud.”

_You’re my hero._ Leia says to him through the force, just as Obi-wan speaks. “We won’t be very long.”

“Bye, Papa.” Luke says, and then the two of them are out the door. Luke goes searching for caf immediately, and smiles when he finds his favourite Nabooian blend in the cupboard. He finds the mugs quite easily and presses brew as he finally decides to speak. “So, what would you two normally do on a day like this?”

He sees his parents exchange a matching glance, although he can’t tell exactly what it means and Padmé answers. “Well, usually I’d be at work at the Senate and Ani would be on orders from the Council.”

That’s clearly not going to be happening anytime soon, although he hopes desperately that Anakin will find _something_ to do so that Luke doesn’t have to watch what he says all the time. “You know, Mom. You don’t have to take off work. Leia and I are fine here. Besides, if I know anything about Papa, he’s already come up with a constant watch system to keep us out of trouble, yes?”

Luke pours his caf and then turns around, leaning on the counter opposite of his parents, taking a sip. Padmé chuckles lightly, shaking her head. “You’re quite smart.”

“I get it from you.” He notices Anakin’s forehead wrinkle at that and can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Though it caused Obi-wan a lot of pain to speak of Anakin, the stories he told the most were those that involved relentless teasing between the two. Obi-wan’s favourite phrase seemed to be _if your father could see you now!_ “Don’t worry, Dad. Papa says I get my recklessness from you.”

Luke takes another sip, relishing in the way his mother laughs at Anakin, gazing up at him in adoration. It’s weird for him to see; even Owen and Beru had never been affectionate. They never glanced at each other with love or hugged or even had a nickname for each other the way his mother did for _Ani_. “Oh, please tell me we’ve got something other than that in common.”

Luke doesn’t think he’s actually expecting an answer, but he responds anyway after taking a moment to think. “Well, we’re both pilots.”

The way his father’s face lights up should be a crime. Luke almost forgets who this man turns into in a few months. “Really? What do you fly?”

“A T-65B X-wing Starfighter. It won’t exist until quite a few years from now but it’s based off of the ARC-170. Mine is called the Red Five. Yours is called Twilight, right?”

Anakin grins at him. “Did Obi-wan tell you that too?”

Luke laughs, throwing his head back a little, sending a warmth through both of his parents at his ease. “Only that it was your first child and you might’ve loved it more than Mom.”

Padmé’s jaw drops jokingly as Anakin shakes his head, seeming genuinely worried she might believe Luke’s sentence. She only laughs. “That might be a little true.”

“Not at all, Angel.” Anakin angles his head to look at her, sending her a soft half-smile that she mirrors. He turns back to Luke then, who just sips his caf quietly, taking in the sight before him. “Who taught you to fly?”

“A friend. Han. He’s the best pilot we’ve got with the Alliance.” He desperately wants to search the force for the man, even just to learn if he’s alive, or let him know that he is.

“The Alliance?” Padmé asks, slightly confused by the comment.

Luke answers nonchalantly. “The rebellion against the Empire. I flew the Red Five when we took down the planet-killing weapon they had.”

Hearing his son speak of such travesties so easily, as if it’s just another day makes Anakin’s stomach churn. Neither of his children should have to fight a war, especially not at seventeen. He can feel that Padmé’s thinking the same thing, though Luke seems completely relaxed, not realizing how painful it is for his parents to hear about the terrible things that have happened. “How long have you been fighting?”

“About two years now.” Luke answers his father, placing his now empty mug in the sink. “Leia’s been fighting longer. She leads the Alliance now that Bail’s dead.” 

Anakin decides it would be best to steer the conversation away from the war talk. He’s sure both Padmé and himself would rather not hear about the responsibility of the entire galaxy being placed on their young daughter’s shoulders. They’re lucky that it doesn’t take long for Obi-wan and Leia to return, and the five of them are seated at the table, eating breakfast. Leia doesn’t speak much, lost in thought throughout the majority of the meal and Luke mainly just listens to his two dads talk about some of their adventures. He doesn’t tell them that he’s heard most of these stories before, hoping to give himself some time to turn his thoughts off, before he has to start planning how he’s going to kill Palpatine.

In the middle of breakfast, Anakin’s comm goes off, to which he steps out to answer. When he returns, he has a flustered and almost… _guilty_ look on his face. “That was the Chancellor. He wants to see me.”

Tension rises in the room quickly, Leia immediately snapped out of her thoughts as she glances between Luke and Obi-wan, silently asking what they should do. Obi-wan’s about to speak when Luke jumps in, tilting his head back to look at his dad, who’s standing right behind him. “Hey, Dad. Um, I was thinking that you could take me flying today. Maybe after you’re done with the Chancellor?”

Anakin’s face lights up yet again and guilt flares up in Luke’s chest. He wishes he was offering because he wants to spend time with his Dad, but he truly can’t focus on getting to know his parents with the looming threat of Palpatine over all of their heads. Anakin grins, stammering a little out of excitement. “Yeah! Um, yeah. I’ll be really quick.”

He feels the tension from Obi-wan and Leia deflate, his plan working perfectly. Anakin checks with his hand to make sure his lightsabre is hanging on his belt and bends down to kiss Padmé quickly, who only mumbles a “Love you.” against his lips as he heads out. 

When she speaks again, it’s abrupt and firm, much like how Obi-wan had always described her, leaving them all stumbling over their own words, and Luke alone is unable to comprehend the intelligence of the woman before him. 

“Palpatine is the Sith lord, isn’t he?”


	3. The Chancellor is WHO now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil disclaimer: this chapter is a lil bit heavy on the anakin hate but i love my boy and it will get better he's just really not vibing right now and thats ok. we can't all be vibing all the time. except for yoda. yoda invented vibing.

The three sit around the table in shock, although it really shouldn’t surprise them that Padmé’s figured out the truth. “I’ve had my suspicions about him for a while, although I never expected him to be this corrupt.” She says, suddenly putting her head in her hands. “Oh, Anakin’s going to be so devastated.” 

Obi-wan shares a look with Leia, thinking back to their previous conversation on their way to pick up the food. She’d told him of what her and Luke’s visions had revealed to them and enlisted his help in ensuring the Jedi react differently when the final battle commences. Although Obi-wan heavily disagrees with Luke’s plan to take on Palpatine alone, he has a feeling he has to trust the Force on this one. He is, however, planning on giving Luke as much physical training as possible until the day comes. 

They’d also agreed that they should divulge the full truth to Anakin and Padmé. They’ll wait a tiny bit longer to reveal the truth to Anakin, revealing it in small parts so that he doesn’t get overwhelmed. Padmé, they agreed, should know as soon as possible, even if only to prepare in case they can’t actually change anything.

_We should tell her now, Papa._ Leia says through their Force bond.

Obi-wan sighs, moving his full attention to Padmé, who reveals her face, her expression almost… guilt-ridden? “Padmé, there is something you should know, besides that.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “In the twins’ future, I have to hide them because Palpatine’s apprentice, the one who murders all the Jedi, is Anakin. He turns into Darth Vader.”

Padmé is silent for at least a full minute, before stating, “I don’t believe that.”

“Mom…” Luke doesn’t have to say anymore. His tone breaks her heart, the weight of the revelation setting in.

“So, even if Anakin learns the truth of Darth Sidious, it’ll only make him turn quicker.” Her left eye waters but she blinks it away, the serious Senator side of her coming out, to ensure she’s paying full attention to the conversation, soaking in all that she can.

“We don’t know that, Mom.” Leia jumps in and on instinct, rests a hand over her mother’s. It’s the first time they’ve touched and it surprises Leia as she does it, but not in a bad way. She can feel a small bit of comfort coming off of Padmé at the touch. “Papa didn’t know much but when he faced Dad, right after he committed himself to Darth Sidious, he kept talking about saving you. I don’t think he turns _just_ because Palpatine asks him to.”

A look of realization strokes Padmé’s face and she turns to look at Obi-wan, whose hand is stroking his chin. “Anakin had a dream last night. A vision, like the ones he had of his mother except it was of me, dying in childbirth. I thought it was just his own head because he knows it’s going to happen, but maybe that’s what actually happened… Maybe Palpatine offered him a way to save me.”

Obi-wan nods, face pulled into a tight grimace. “That seems to be the only option that makes sense. Anakin’s always been complicated but I don’t believe he’d turn because he truly understood the Dark Side.” He turns to the twins then, Leia taking her hand off of her mother’s and leaning back in her chair, a somber expression on her face matching her brother’s. “You said that his fall was orchestrated. Anakin had a vision a few years ago of his mother dying. Do you think it’s possible that Sidious gave him those visions and the one he had last night?”

“I think that’s exactly what happened. He put one in my head, too. He tried to trap me.” Luke responds, feeling a calm wave wash over him. Things were starting to make sense now, the gaps that Obi-wan didn’t have the answers for were slowly being filled in. He only wished he could’ve known how his father’s last moments as Anakin and first moments as Vader went. Was he forced into it? Did he feel trapped? Or did he make a choice out of desperation?

Padmé huffs, arms crossing after she pushes her plate away from her, no longer hungry. “Are we going to tell Ani?”

“Not all at once. If he gets too overwhelmed it will only anger him and we need him as calm as possible, which is what makes me think the twins are the answer here.” Obi-wan looks at his children, both frowning at the thought. “I know the both of you have your own bad memories with Vader but the more time you spend with Anakin, the more peace it will bring him. The piloting lesson was a great idea, Luke.”

The young man snorts, although it’s not in a sadistic way. “I only offered so he wouldn’t spend too much time with the Chancellor. For all we know, he felt that we’re here already and is moving a few events up, which is the last thing we need.”

“If that’s true, I think we should deal with Order 66 as soon as possible. If we can’t find a way to stop the order from working, I think we should at least try and get the Clones to take their chips out without anyone knowing.” Leia intervenes, the thought of good men turning into brainwashed soldiers making her heart sink. Despite her rudeness to him when she and Luke first showed up here, Cody had been kind and even… funny. That, and he seemed to be good friends with both of her dads. She didn’t want to see a good man try and kill his friends.

“I agree.” Obi-wan sighs, giving Leia a pointed look. “I’m also going to visit Master Yoda today, mention what we discussed to him. Maybe he can help with everything else as well. Assuming we can trust him, yes?”

“Yoda’s still Yoda in the future. He’s just really old and has a significantly smaller amount of patience.” Luke laughs.

“I’m pretty sure that’s because of you, Luke.” Leia bumps her arm with his and he only sticks his tongue out, the childish notion bringing Obi-wan back to the memory of Leia twirling in the grass and Luke’s hand playing with his beard as he rests on his hip. He smiles at the thought, taking the opportunity to admire his children’s playful banter, the scene filling him with a warmth that he knows is coming off of Padmé as well. Despite having to fight a terrible war, they’re still people, able to joke around and laugh and love. It brings both parents a small sense of peace. 

It’s only a few moments later when Anakin returns, a slight frown on his face as he trudges inside. The tension releases when he sees Padmé tilt her head to the side, gazing at him in an adoring way. A total angel. “That was quick. What did you talk about?”

“Nothing good.” Anakin sighs. He places a hand on her shoulder as he passes by, moving to sit down in a chair but changes his mind at the last minute, opting to stand right behind Padmé leaning on her chair. She reaches a hand up to place it on top of his, stroking it with her thumb. She feels his grip tighten a little and smiles softly to herself. The small gesture is more than they’ve ever been able to do when they have company and she has to stop herself from going over her accumulated daydreams from the past three years; ones of a life where they don’t have to hide or quit their jobs. She keeps her head tilted up and backwards, only seeing the bottom of his chin as he faces the twins. “He asked about you two. I had to tell him that you were just rebellious Padawans who snuck onto our transport for a sense of adventure.”

“That’s actually quite believable for you two, isn’t it?” Obi-wan laughs, as the twins immediately get defensive. It reminds him of the memory again; Leia’s little white lie about who was the first to initiate the plan to sneak outside.

Leia groans lightheartedly, her brother not even bothering to give his two credits. “We weren’t even that bad!”

Padmé grins, glancing at them briefly as she speaks before looking back up at Anakin. “That can’t be true.” Anakin looks down at her, his soft blue eyes making her go all warm. For a second, she thinks he might lean down and kiss her, but he only winks and turns back to the three in front of them, reminding her that any normal parent would shy away from scarring her children with too much PDA from their parents. Then again, she reasons, the twins haven’t seen their parents be affectionate at all (except for their previous two-second half kiss), considering she’s dead and Anakin’s a Sith lord. She gets a little queasy at the reminder and decides to just place a delicate kiss on the top of Anakin’s hand, resting on her shoulder. 

She feels him lean a little closer to her instinctively and the smile on her face only grows, as Luke mentions their plans to fly. “What about you, Leia? You coming with us?”

Leia looks up at her father’s question and then to her other father. “No, no. Papa and I are going to the temple to see if Master Yoda can help us with Order 66.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s the chip in the Clones’ necks that will make them turn against the Jedi on the day of the slaughter.” Padmé replies, taking a small sip of her caf and cringing when she realizes it’s gone cold. 

Anakin laughs a little, a beautiful sound. “How did you know that and I didn’t?”

“They were just talking about it before you stormed in here all grouchy.” _Absolute angel_ , he thinks at her words. Only Padmé could call him grouchy and have it bring a smile out of him.

“What do you say, Luke? Should we get going?”

Luke rises immediately at that, fist-bumping Leia as he tucks his chair in. “You guys have fun without us.”

Leia snorts, remarkably similar to the way her brother did. “Yeah, Master Yoda’s a real hoot.”

Even Obi-wan laughs at her sarcasm, the jab at the old Jedi reminding him of his younger days as a Padawan, when the exact same thoughts would run through his head. “Be careful, please.”

“Always am.” Luke responds swiftly.

“I was talking to your father.” Obi-wan says, sparking a childish grin out of Luke. “Make sure he doesn’t get you into trouble.”

Anakin rolls his eyes. “You’d think I was twelve again.” He leans down to kiss Padmé and gives her another once he notices the soft look in her eyes. 

\--

They sit in silence in the speeder, their previous cheery banter now turned into awkward glances and mouths opening with no words coming out. Luke mostly just stares out the window into the traffic, unlike anything he’d seen in his time. Cities weren’t this big except for the Imperial Center, and even then, there was nowhere anyone needed to be. Anakin does a few high speed turns and flips and while it wows Luke, he can’t escape the thoughts of what his father must be feeling. Everyone he knows will soon be dead, including his wife and himself and his two children will be raised in hiding with the man who raised him until they’re split up and almost killed half a dozen times while fighting a war. If he was Anakin, he’d bail out to Dagobah. 

He turns to look at him then, eyes focused straight ahead. “So, you seemed surprised when Papa told you we were yours. Did you and Mom not want kids?”

He figures that by asking questions, he can at least distract his father from whatever’s plaguing his mind. Anakin responds quickly. “No, that’s not it. We talked about it and we always said we would, it’s just… with the war continuing on, it seemed to be getting farther away.”

“Surprise?” His comment makes Anakin chuckle and sends a small thrill of pride through himself, unusually happy to have made his father smile. They sit in silence for another few moments before Anakin speaks again.

“So, Darth Sidious… are you sure there’s nothing you can tell me?”

“You’re not gonna get it out of me.” Luke’s tone is more teasing, although Anakin can tell his words are serious. “There’s years of Rebel training to thank for that.”

Anakin goes quiet at that and it makes gears turn in Luke’s head. “Everytime I mention the war, you get all shifty. Is it because you’re a soldier too?”

“Uh, I wouldn’t say the Jedi are soldiers, exactly. More like peacekeepers. We don’t experience war the same way everyone else does. We dissociate a lot easier. Let go of what we’ve seen, I guess.” He’s a little distracted as he says the words, as if he doesn’t entirely believe them to be true. Maybe he’s not as good at that as he should be.

“So if it’s not that, then what?”

Anakin glances at him briefly, before paying attention to traffic, reaching the landing pad where he keeps the Twilight. “It’s just not the life I imagined for you, Luke.”

It makes Luke a little bit angry at him, as he mutters, “Yeah, me too.” In theory, what Anakin said is sweet and fatherly, although he doesn’t yet know that he’s the reason Luke has seen such tragedy in the first place. He all but slams the door to the speeder and sprints up the ramp, plopping down in the pilot’s seat, mesmerized by the old controls. How anyone was ever able to fly these pieces of junk, he’s not sure.

Apparently, it is possible, because they’re passing by stars in no time. Anakin is more than happy to teach Luke the controls, and even smiles at his annoyed remarks about things being more complicated than they have to be. A lot of what he says doesn’t make sense, although he supposed people are a lot smarter in the future. The look on his son’s face makes him feel warm inside, a grin striking his features as Luke sticks his tongue out, trying to get the hang of it. Luke’s a natural pilot, even when using incredibly outdated controls. 

He’s speeding around soon enough, laughing his head off. He can’t remember the last time he flew for fun, and now, he needs it more than ever. They steer clear of the personal talk for the rest of the trip, Anakin sensing Luke’s unease. Padmé comms him near the end, checking in on both of her boys and Anakin finds himself leaning more into the idea of not hiding any longer. He’s sure the Council will let him stay until the war’s over, but after that, if they don’t expel him, he’ll probably leave himself. He imagines a quiet life on Naboo, waking up to his two babies every morning and picking them up from school every afternoon. 

When they finally decide to return, Padmé’s apartment is empty, her probably at the Senate and Obi-wan taking care of Jedi business, Leia with either one of them. Anakin gets started on dinner, listening in on the conversation Luke’s having with 3PO, trying to explain the time-travelling business. Luke mentions Padmé’s death and 3PO stutters sadly, reminding Anakin of the situation at hand, distracting him enough that he receives a small cut on his finger. Just when he tries to shake the thought, the woman in question strides in, Leia at her tail. 

“Hey, honey.” A content smile crosses her face at the sight of her husband, looking so domestic and calm. She walks straight over to him, unable to resist giving him a kiss, even though her kids are right there. He returns it sweetly, humming slightly when she rubs a hand over his back, passing by before taking her coat off, revealing her growing bump. It sends a chill up Luke’s spine. The thought of himself currently sitting in a chair in the kitchen but also being in his mother’s stomach makes bile rise in his throat. Leia distracts him easily. 

“How was flying? Did you suck?” She teases, leaning against his chair.

“I’ll bet you a hundred credits you’d do worse than me.”

Leia snorts, running a hand through her hair. “You don’t have a hundred credits.”

Luke only rolls his eyes, stealing a glance at his parents, standing so close without actually touching that he wonders how they ever kept their marriage a secret. “What did you do today?”

She stiffens at the question, a hand coming up to scratch her neck as she avoids his eyes. “Oh, you know. Just hung out with Mom.” Her tone implies that she did a lot more than that, but he doesn’t push, assuming she has to keep it a secret right now for Anakin’s sake. “Papa’s on his way.”

She reaches out into their force bond. _We need to talk about your idiotic Palpatine plan._

_No, we don’t. I only need you to take over distracting Dad so that I can actually get it done. I don’t like the idea that we’re wasting time._ He responds.

_Coming up with a plan that won’t get us killed is not wasting time, it’s the smart thing to do._

Luke stops himself from groaning aloud. _You sound like Papa._

Leia doesn’t seem to take any offence at that, only smiles before turning to Anakin and asking what he’s cooking. It’s minutes before Obi-wan enters, not even bothering to knock. Luke lights up at the sight of him, although simmers back down when he receives the same statement from his father through the force. _We need to talk, Luke. About many things._

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, knowing he’s about to get a lecture about his task. If he knows his father, he’ll try to convince him to be more logical and let Obi-wan take the task on, although it won’t work. Anakin announces dinner’s ready just then and the five gather around the table, eager to begin eating. They sit in silence for the first half, their first uninterrupted meal together proving to be a bit awkward before Obi-wan speaks up, looking at Anakin seriously. 

“I spoke with Yoda today. He knows of your and Padmé’s relationship and he guessed that the twins were yours.” Anakin goes a little tense at his statement before reminding himself that there are much greater problems at hand than his breaking of the Jedi rules.

“Did he divulge what he plans to do with me?” His tone is a little hesitant, prompting Padmé to grab his hand under the table.

“Leia came with me to the temple this morning and told Master Yoda the entire truth, including who the Emperor is. After learning of this, he stated that there are certain rules within the Order that are proving to be outdated. The first one being those of attachment. Leia was quite convincing when she delivered her case.”

Leia chuckles nonchalantly, but Obi-wan can feel the pride well up within her. “I hear it’s the senator’s blood.”

Luke scoffs. “Where was that attitude when I had to go see Yoda on the first day?”

“I was exhausted.”  
  


“You didn’t just have your hand cut off!” He realizes immediately that he shouldn’t have said that, because a small gasp escapes from Padmé’s mouth, her hand no doubt gripping Anakin’s metal one tighter, as his father stares at him in slight fear. He resists rolling his eyes and sticks his arm out, undoing the flap that hides the mechanics of it. “Our technology’s a lot better than yours.”

Obi-wan stares at the family awkwardly, having already learned of his son’s injury. Anakin doesn’t even try to mask his pain within their force bond, and Obi-wan does his best to send his former padawan comfort. It strikes Anakin almost immediately that Luke lost his hand on the same side he did. The universe truly was cruel. 

Leia returns the room to cheeriness with her next statement, her easy banter placing a smile on all three of her guardians’ faces. “Yeah, meaning you can’t use that as an excuse anymore. I’m sure it didn’t even hurt that bad once you got on the ship.”

It’s easy to tell that Luke’s clearly being overdramatic for fun, teasing Leia. “Maybe not physically, but do you even understand the _emotional_ turmoil I went through? _Watching_ my hand fly off, crawling to safety while Vader stood over me…”

Leia cuts him off, her voice rising a little. “Yeah and I lost an entire planet. We can do this all night!”

“Children!” Obi-wan cuts in sternly. Padmé and Anakin seem to be at a loss for words, although grateful Obi-wan stepped in, redirecting the conversation to more important matters. “Yoda also told me that the skill you have, Luke, of showing others your memories is very rare within the Force-sensitive. It hasn’t been seen for years. Master Yoda believes it could be the key to saving us all.”

“How? I told you everything I know. If I knew how to stop it, I would’ve mentioned it.” He replies, picking at his food.

“Not necessarily.” Leia jumps in. “You see your memories from your point of view so you don’t really see them clearly. Papa or Yoda could notice something we didn’t, like maybe what Sidious’ next move is, or even how the Clones that didn’t turn against the Jedi managed to fry their chips.”

“Darling, I know it would be painful to relive those memories. You don’t have to do anything you’re not willing to do.” Obi-wan stares at him with those loving eyes he’s seen all his life and a wave of calm washes over him.

  
“No, I’ll do it. Been through worse anyways.” Luke replies, tone somber. As long as he has more time before reliving his most recent memory with the Emperor, he should be fine. 

Obi-wan nods shortly, reaching out to him through their bond. _The three of us also agreed that it would be best to tell Anakin about Palpatine sooner rather than later._

Luke does his best to stop his eyes from widening as Leia makes some joke to their mother about something she’d heard her say in the Senate earlier in the day. _We’re not telling him everything, though. I need more time, Papa._

_No. We’ll warn him of the fall at a later date. However, we do need to discuss whatever plan you’ve got your mind on._

Luke doesn’t even bother responding to that, not wanting to hear it. He shuts the bond off completely, waiting as Obi-wan catches Anakin’s attention. “Anakin, there’s something else you must know.”

It’s at that moment that Anakin’s comm goes off and he brings it up to read it, before standing abruptly, wiping his chin with a napkin. “The Chancellor’s requested me. I must go.”

“You can’t.” Obi-wan stands, intercepting Anakin’s path. “What we’re discussing is important.”

Anakin doesn’t seem to take Obi-wan seriously. “Well, I can’t exactly deny the Chancellor, can I? I’ll make it quick, Master.”

Anakin moves to leave but Obi-wan steps in front of him again, just as Padmé shouts, “You can’t, Ani.”

It’s then that he notices the tensity in the room, the uncomfortable looks on his children’s faces, his wife’s eyes pleading and frantic while Obi-wan’s are stern and serious. “What’s going on?”

He keeps his tone firm and level, telling them he won’t take any attempts to brush it off. Obi-wan sighs, crossing his arms, face still stoic. “Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious.”

Both twins feel the air sucked out of the room immediately and Luke shrinks into his chair. He’d much rather have just killed Palpatine first. He turns around slowly, deducing from the twins that this is the truth before he turns to Padmé, hurt forming in his gut. “You knew.” 

“Not until this morning.” She shakes her head, trying to convey truth in her words.

It doesn’t work. “Sithspit! You’ve always hated him.”

Padmé frowns, voice rising ever so slightly. “That doesn’t mean I thought he was a Sith lord.”

Anakin shakes his head in disbelief before walking past Obi-wan, who reacts quickly, grabbing ahold of his arm. “What are you doing?”

“Going to see for myself.” Anakin shakes him off roughly.

Obi-wan snaps. “Anakin, that puts all of us in danger.”

“Do you find me stupid, Master?” Luke feels a searing pain through his head at his father’s tone, so similar to Vader’s, although less mechanical. “He won’t know I know, but I’ve been seeing the man for ten years! I can’t all of a sudden refuse to see him.”

“I am not saying that! I know you care about him and I want you to keep a cool head and act the way you have so that this doesn’t get any harder. That is all, young one.” Luke’s suddenly reminded that Obi-wan raised his father before he raised them. He’s heard the phrase _young one_ used towards him and Leia so many times that it jolts him when he hears Obi-wan call Anakin the same thing.

“Don’t worry.” Anakin’s tone is almost venomous, although Obi-wan is smart enough to see the hurt seeping through. “I can keep secrets too.”

Anakin storms out at that, leaving Padmé with a frown and Obi-wan a wrinkled eyebrow. “Has he always had a temper?” Leia asks, receiving a glare from her Papa that says _not the time_. She shrinks back down in her seat, mirroring Luke who suddenly has the urge to throw up, his instincts kicking in.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

Obi-wan turns to him and sighs, tension leaving his face as he realizes how seeing Anakin this way must have affected his children. He walks over, leaning down in front of Luke. “Don’t worry, darling. You’re tired. The both of you should go to bed. Your mother and I will take care of it.”

Leia looks like she’s about to argue, but Luke tells her not to with the force, a plan already forming in his mind. Obi-wan’s hand comes up to stroke his cheek, a touch so natural that it stuns the both of them, although it is not unwelcome. Obi-wan stands up then, motioning for them to do the same. They do, both muttering a _goodnight_ to their mother who only waves with a small, half-genuine smile on her face. As they walk away, they hear her hushed, worried tones and Obi-wan’s stressed reassurances. Leia goes to walk into the bedroom but Luke pulls her back, shutting the door so that they’re standing in the hallway, right by it.

_What are you doing?_ Leia hisses through their bond.

He replies confidently. _Trusting my instincts. We have to go protect Dad._

\--

Leia’s quite sure Luke’s gone insane, but she’s been gradually coming to terms with that fact ever since they reunited on the Death Star, although back then, she’d had more faith that they’d survive his crazy plan. Now, she’s not so sure.

They’re able to sneak out of Padmé’s apartment a little too easily, and she can only assume Obi-wan had been forced to up his security tactics when the two of them were born, because he seems to be failing miserably seventeen years in the past. They slide quietly around the halls of the Senate building, putting the guards to sleep with the force, their perfect shields coming in handy just as they reach Palpatine’s office. She can hear her father’s muffled words and then a few from Palpatine, although she can’t make out what they’re saying.

_What’s your plan, genius?_ She pushes at Luke.

_Uh, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it?_ He says it like they’re not already halfway over the bridge. He pauses for a moment, reaching into the room with the force, shields still up. His father is wavering, doubt seeping in and he feels Palpatine questioning Anakin’s mental state, prompting him to open up. _I’m going in. Get Dad as far away from here as you can._

_This is going to get you killed!_ She truly believes her brother has never learned anything a day in his life.

_Better me than Dad! We time-travelled, Leia. If we die, it probably doesn’t even do anything. I’d bet credits on us just waking up back in our time and then being plopped back here like nothing happened!_ Yes. Luke had definitely gone bonkers. 

_Even if you’re right, it’s still a stupid plan. And if Palpatine doesn’t kill you, Papa will!_

Luke groans inwardly. _And if I don’t go in there right now, Dad will fall faster. Just do it, Leia._

He leaves no room for argument because before she can blink, he’s bursting through the double doors, leaving Leia crouching behind them, unseen. She can feel the shock radiate off of her father, who clearly starts to panic. The Chancellor doesn’t seem to realize though, all too focused on Luke. “How did you get in here, Padawan?” The Chancellor sneers.

“Oh, I put your receptionist to sleep. Nice Lady.” Luke’s tone is all too confident and uncaring, sending a shock of fear through her body. “But I’m not here to talk about that. How about we talk about the fact that you’re actually a Sith lord, huh?”

Leia understands his plan immediately and a shit-eating grin crosses her face. He may be totally crazy, but as it turns out, it’s enough that he’s actually a kriffin’ genius. (She rescinds her previous mental comments of _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ ). 

“I beg your pardon?” Palpatine acts like he’s offended. Oh, what Leia would give to see the look on his face now. Oh, what she _wouldn’t_ give to see the look on her father’s. 

Luke laughs manically, doing his best to be a total dick. Leia stifles a laugh, thinking about how much fun Luke must be having making an ass of himself in front of the Emperor, despite the terror they should feel at messing with a Sith lord. “You heard me. And he agrees, actually. Don’t you, Knight Skywalker?”

He must’ve spoken to Anakin through their force bond, because he responds in an astonished tone. “Of course not! Chancellor Palpatine, I will dispose of this Padawan at once and I truly apologize for his preposterous behaviour.”

“No need, Anakin. Leave him here.” Kriff. She feels Anakin tense and his tone becomes wary.

“Chancellor, I have no problem taking care of him.”

Palpatine cuts him off. “You’re dismissed, Anakin. We’ve discussed all we need to.”

Luke must have told him to leave because he does so without an argument, sparing a second glance towards his son who only raises his eyebrows menacingly, as if he knows something Palpatine doesn’t, and is going to spin him around in circles. Leia supposes that’s exactly what he’s going to do. As soon as the doors shut behind Anakin, Leia leaps out from her hiding spot, grabbing his arm and steering him away from the office. “What are you two thinking?” He snaps at her, prompting her to snap back viciously.

“I’m thinking, we’re saving your skin. _You’re_ the nerfherder who decided to visit the Sith lord of all Sith lords while you’re all emotional, therefore endangering yourself _and_ us.” She was pissed. Now, their plans would have to be moved up a lot more than they would’ve liked. She might as well just burn the Jedi Order down and start anew. 

“Leia, we can’t leave him here.” He pulls on her arm and she stops, tightening her grip and staring at him in the face, using her senator voice. 

“Look, he won’t kill Luke. He knows you’d figure out it was him and wouldn’t condone it which would only expose him. Palpatine’s tried to turn Luke before. When he realizes he can’t, he’ll throw a few insults, Luke will throw a few back and then Luke will return pissed off and probably not talk to you for a week. But at least, unlike you, he knows what he’s doing and won’t get himself killed.” Leia tugs him with her at that.

When they return through the front door of the apartment, her other parents had clearly not noticed either of them had left. Obi-wan stands abruptly, the first words coming out of his mouth full of fear. “Where’s Luke?”

“Don’t worry, he’s got this.” Her voice is stern but it doesn’t seem to help her situation. 

“Oh, that makes me feel better. I can’t believe you’d be rash enough to do this!” She knows he’s acting out of love and fear, but his reaction angers her.

  
“You’re the one that raised us!” She pauses to run a hand over her face, speaking again shortly. “We weren’t _going_ to step in but Palpatine could sense his vulnerability and Dad’s belief in what we were saying was frayed. You don’t know what would happen if we hadn’t stepped in, not the way we do!”

Anakin jumps in then, ignoring the pain he feels hit Padmé, as it usually does when she’s reminded of the terrible future her children are forced to live in. “Maybe that’s because you haven’t told us everything!”

“Yeah, there’s a reason for that, Laserbrain! Not everything’s about you. There are millions of lives riding on our shoulders right now. So if we fail, and everyone that you know dies, that’s going to be _our_ fault! So, yeah. There’s things I’m keeping from you and questions I won’t answer, but trust me… you don’t want to know what the future’s like.”

Her throat is scratchy from the yelling and she has to catch her breath, but she wastes no time in gathering her glass of water and turning to Obi-wan, voice lowered but still seething with anger. “You can try and lecture Luke when he gets back, but I’d warn against it, unless you want him to refuse your help completely.”

She stalks out of the room at that, slamming the door to the guest bedroom behind her and falling onto the bed, trying to calm herself. She was finally starting to realize how it was possible for her father to turn. She hadn’t seen him get truly angry until today, and while it came from a place of hurt and betrayal, it was ferocious and blown way out of proportion. She herself had never been as angry as she was today, hearing the way he spoke to her mother, his selfish way of thinking when he decided to go see Palpatine despite his state of mind. Not to mention, accusing _her_ of being the problem. It took everything she had in her not to blurt out the truth right there. _He_ was the one who murdered everyone she cared about along with millions more. _He_ was the reason Palpatine was probably plotting to kill Luke right that second. 

She sits up, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, trying to remember the calming techniques that Obi-wan had taught her as a little girl. She couldn’t truly access old memories like Luke could, but it still eased her mind a tiny bit to think of the lake on Naboo, Obi-wan’s smile and 3PO’s pancakes. Accidentally, she reached out a little too far in the force, using it to feel around in the room next to her, where her three parents were. Padmé was angry, at multiple things, she felt. Her husband’s words, Palpatine, Luke. She understood. 

Obi-wan was upset and worried. She could feel him reaching out to Luke in the force, desperate to find some semblance of his son, alive. She feels the relief hit him as Luke reaches back, before he shuts off his end completely, probably to prevent Palpatine from noticing, despite his amazing shields. 

Anakin was still angry, but he also felt guilty, and hurt. And worried. Although, it surprised her that it wasn’t just Luke he was worried for, or her, but it seemed to be Padmé as well. Their relationship, her life. Leia hadn’t stopped to realize how her death must have been weighing on him this whole time. It doesn’t make her regret her outburst, just forces her to think in a different way. Obi-wan always said that an alternate perspective is the best knowledge there is.

Her mother’s tone is somber when she speaks, although Leia can still feel the anger behind it. “Obi-wan.” He looks up from where his head was hanging low. “What did Leia mean when she said this would be their fault?”

Obi-wan sighs deeply, tugging out a chair and plopping down into it, seemingly exhausted. “They had visions. They know why they’re here and they each have tasks to prevent the future from happening.”

He pauses, gauging their reactions before speaking again, a frown creasing his features. “Leia has to change the Jedi Order, although I believe she has other tasks she’s keeping secret and Luke… he has to kill Palpatine.”

Tears spring to Padmé’s eyes and Anakin wants nothing more than to scoop her up in her arms, but he holds himself back, understanding that they’re currently in an argument he’s not sure he’ll win, not that he even wants to. She waits before speaking, her lip quivering a little and her voice breaking. “What if he dies?”

“I don’t know.” Obi-wan’s voice comes out just as broken as hers did and there are also tears in his eyes. It strikes Anakin that this is the first time he’s seen his Master cry. His eyes weren’t even the slightest bit wet at Qui-Gon’s funeral and the thought brings Anakin a deep sorrow. “I’ve been meditating on the matter and… I think we must prepare for that to be a possibility. Maybe, he has to in order for it to change.”

“You have to train him, Obi-wan.” Padmé’s answer is immediate. “You have to help as much as you can. He has to survive it.”

It sounds more like she’s trying to convince herself of it rather than suggest a reasonable plan, but he nods nonetheless, placing his head in his hands again. Anakin lets out a shaky breath, flexing his mechanical hand that’s started to stiffen. “There’s something else. Something worse that they have to stop, I can feel it. I don’t know what it is but…”

“I do.” Obi-wan says, so soft it’s almost a whisper. “And unfortunately, I can’t tell either of you. But the future… well, they just don’t deserve any of this, that’s all.”

The door swings open then, revealing a very much alive Luke, with an all-too-relaxed look on his face for someone who’s just had a less than lovely chat with a Sith lord. Anakin speaks first, frantically. “What happened?”

“Relax. He threatened me, I threatened him, threw a few insults… all in a day’s work. Why’s Leia so pissed? I can feel her from the hallway.”

“You might just want to go in there.” Obi-wan rubs his hands together, not moving from his seat, face much too solemn for Luke’s liking. 

He wrinkles his forehead, frowning and a little confused. “No lecture?”

Obi-wan shakes his head and smiles weakly, doing his best to mask his sadness, though he clearly forgets Luke was raised on Obi-wan being annoyingly honest about his feelings. “Alright. Goodnight.”

He makes sure to place a hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder as he passes by, rubbing it ever so slightly before making his way to the guest room, where he knows Leia is still awake. She doesn’t loom up from staring at the ceiling when he enters, and he doesn’t even bother to change clothes before climbing in beside her. They’re silent for a moment before she whispers, “His insults get any better?”

“No.” Luke mumbles, shoulder brushing against hers as he links their hands. They’re silent again.

“I don’t know how we’re going to do this, Luke.”

He squeezes her hand once, sighing. “We’ve gone on dozens of suicide missions before, Lei. We just have to treat this like one of those. All we can do is try. And if we fail, we fail. It’ll just hurt more this time.”

She blows out a breath, calming herself as she tries to push herself into sleep. She’s almost gone when she feels it. A flicker. Small, but bright and _there._

_Han._


	4. Han.... and Kes Dameron?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Han appears, Luke & Leia start to realize their plans are shit, there's a special appearance by the beautiful Kes Dameron, and a lot of family love!!! I love this family!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a lil bit of my man Kes Dameron in this because I love him so much.
> 
> Also just to clear some stuff up, Leia is NOT pregnant at the moment and is also NOT with Han either. They haven't got there yet, not to mention she is only seventeen right now and I'm not about that.
> 
> I am SO ready to just give up on the angst and have everyone be all huggy and lovey but that's not how we do it here. Here we have development so there will be more angst but we will also be actually getting somewhere YAY

Despite the chaos of the previous few days, Obi-wan was having a relaxing morning. He’d come over to the Skywalkers’ apartment early and decided he’d be a nice guy and let the twins sleep in a little. Anakin was already up and he poured his Master a cup of caf as a silent greeting. Padmé was up no more than a half hour later, joining their silence in the living area, knee bumping Anakin’s, offering him comfort for a reason Obi-wan couldn’t quite digress. He’d have to ask him about it later, once they were alone. He feared the worst, of course. His new knowledge of Palpatine was pushing him further into the Dark Side’s clutches. Instead of getting lost down that road, he joined in on the quiet and playful conversation Padmé had started, a half-assed apology for not divulging the details of their marriage to the Jedi Master slipping in there.

He laughed along until their peace and quiet was suddenly interrupted by the presence of their kids, Luke storming into the kitchen with Leia running after him, the two seeming to be in an argument. The three adults’ conversation ends and all of their attention is now fixated on the arguing teens. 

“He’s your best friend, Luke! You should be itching to go as much as I am!” Leia shouts, as Luke only rolls his eyes and pours his own cup of caf. 

“You’re right, Leia. He  _ is _ my best friend. That means, I know that wherever he is, he can take care of himself. He did it for twenty-six years before us, didn’t he?” Luke doesn’t seem to care much for the conversation, just fluttering his way around the kitchen, trying to find breakfast, although his tone fluxuates to get his point across. 

“Yeah, in the future! It’s not like he just went on an unsanctioned mission. He’s here the same way as us!” Leia raises her voice even more, getting frustrated at her failure to convince Luke that their friend is in need of saving.

Luke groans loudly, trying very hard to not start slamming cupboards. “Leia.” He speaks to her as if she’s a child, slowly. “Han is  _ ten _ right now. That flicker you’re feeling, it’s most likely his ten-year-old self, who has no idea who we are, because we haven’t been born yet!”

“And what if it’s not.” Leia rebuddles quickly, pushing Luke what she knows is a little too hard. “Since when are you the type of guy that doesn’t even try?”

Luke explodes, voice finally raising and calm exterior breaking. “Since Palpatine is breathing down my neck and I’m having visions of the entire galaxy falling to pieces, Leia. I don’t have time to go on some adventurous escapade with you only to find a ten-year-old and his dick of a father!”

The room is silent then, and Obi-wan puts his mug down on the table, rising to his feet, suddenly feeling guilty for not diffusing the situation earlier. His actions seem to do no good though, because Leia scoffs, speaking for herself.

“Fine. I’ll go find him myself and when I do, you can be the one to explain to him why his best friend didn’t care enough to show up.” She stalks out of the room then, clearly having no plan as to how she was actually going to go get Han, but she’s gone in seconds, only leaving enough time for Obi-wan to call her name once. 

Anakin and Padmé stay seated on the sofa, as Obi-wan steps closer to Luke, who looks like he’s about to combust. He closes his eyes, levelling himself, before opening them again. “Guess we’re going on a trip.”

He runs out of the room after Leia, leaving the three parents in silence again, unsure of what to do. Anakin sighs heavily, rising from his seat. “I suppose I’ll get the Twilight ready.”

He’s jogging towards Padmé’s landing pad immediately, leaving Obi-wan behind, unsure of what to do as Padmé heads to the bedroom to get dressed. He lets his thoughts wander for a mere moment, his thoughts trained on his Padawan, his brother. He’s not sure he’ll ever get over the feeling of fear that passed through him when he realized Luke had put himself in the position he did the previous night, but he can’t help the pride that wells up in him. He  _ understands _ why he did it. If they lost Anakin to the Dark Side this early, he’s not sure any of them would survive it, figuratively  _ and _ literally. Anakin was reckless, Obi-wan had always known that, but generally his Padawan’s recklessness had never put others in danger before. Now, every choice he makes affects Luke and Leia, and therefore, Obi-wan. That’s not even mentioning what happens to Padmé. 

He waits inside for the twins to arrive and then follows them out to the Twilight, neither of them caring to glance his way. They board immediately, Padmé only a few moments after them, making sure to inform Threepio of their disappearance. There's a brief, awkward moment when both Anakin and Luke go for the pilot's chair, but it's gone rather quickly, Anakin deciding it'd be best for him to co-pilot his son. 

Leia stands beside them, frown ever-so-present as Padmé and Obi-wan stand back, hoping to get  _ some _ explanation as to this trip. Luke flips a few switches, as does Anakin, before turning to his sister and muttering a slightly annoyed, “Where to?” 

“Tatooine.” She responds quickly, eager to get going. Luke sends her a disapproving look and she scoffs. “He was on Tatooine in the future, that’s where he’ll be now.”

Her additional statement doesn’t help Luke’s glare but he sets course anyway, briefly noticing a glance shared between his parents. He’s suddenly reminded that his father was once a slave on that sandy rock of a planet, and bile rises in his throat. “I suppose you do remember that we ended up on a completely different planet than the one we’d been on in the future, yes?”

“I do remember, thank you.” There is no gratitude in her tone, she only turns to the adults in the room, trying her best to let go of the sour mood her brother has put her in. “I hope you brought clothing with hoods, the last thing we need is to be recognized in the Outer Rim.”

“I hid my identity as Queen for years, Leia. We won’t be seen.” Her mother responds, bringing a small smile to her face as she recalls the story Obi-wan told her in their early years together. 

“Papa told us when we were little. You were the reason I was so eager to take on the princess title on Alderaan. They still called you Naboos’s greatest Queen.” The statement brings Padmé warmth. While stressful, she looked back on her time as Queen with pride (and a little embarrassment; there were multiple forms of art created in her honour, some of which were quite insufferable). 

Luke chimes in then, replacing that warmth with a stifling coldness. “Only in secret though. No talk of former leaders while the Empire reigns.” There isn’t an ounce of bitterness in his tone, only mockery and Padmé is once again exposed to the normalized horrors her children have grown up with. 

Thankfully, Obi-wan catches her attention with a question before she can dwell on it any longer. “Are either of you planning on telling us who this  _ Han _ is and why we are going to retrieve him?”

Anakin starts to pay attention at that, switching to autopilot and trying not to laugh at Luke, who’s sprawled over his own chair in a much too relaxed manner. “Didn’t he teach you how to fly?” Anakin recalls their conversation from a few days prior.

“That’s him.” Luke sends him a small smile, a little touched he remembered that small detail amongst all he’s had to take in recently. “Leia and him are also-“

“Complicated.” Leia cuts him off. She’s smart enough to know that she may not be as inclined to go find the dashing smuggler if she hadn’t just found out that they’re supposed to make a baby together. She thinks of Ben and his beautiful smile. She sees the same one in Anakin. While that makes her smile to herself, it also terrifies her.

“It’s really not.” Leia gives him her best glare, which doesn’t phase him at all as he continues. “Anyway, Leia thinks she feels future him in the force so now we have to waste precious time getting him.” 

“Alright, we’re all aware you don’t  _ love  _ the plan but you could be a little bit nicer about it.” Leia groans just as Luke smiles teasingly, whispering “Not gonna do that.”

It’s then that Padmé announces she will start on breakfast and Leia offers to help, jumping at the chance to not be in the same room as her brother. The three men sit in silence, none of them really being conversationalists until Obi-wan steps forward, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. 

“Darling,” He starts. Luke looks up at that, a soft look on his face as he clearly receives some comfort from the affection. Anakin tried not to feel jealous, he really does. “What did you mean this morning, when you said you were having visions of a destructive future?”

Luke sighs heavily. He really should have known his father would ask him this question. “The person that comes to me in my dreams to tell me what to do, she’s from a lot later than I am. We win the war but it doesn’t last long. The dark side rises again because of what happened with the Empire. I guess some people realized that taking over the galaxy  _ is _ possible.”

“So people wanted to follow in Pal… I mean, Sidous’ footsteps?” Anakin asks, hoping the other two men won’t fret over his small stumble. While difficult, he believes them when they say that Palpatine is the Sith Lord. His own children wouldn’t lie to him about something that serious, he’s sure of it.

“It’s not just anyone, though.” Luke responds, receiving concerned glances from both of his parents. “I told you Leia and Han are complicated, and the truth is that they always have been but there’s a reason she wouldn’t wait to find him. The person who comes to her at night is her and Han’s future son.  _ He’s _ the one that resurrects the Empire.”

“Why?” Anakin asks, feeling pain grow in his chest at the thought of his grandson in the Dark Side’s clutches.

“I don’t know. I’m still trying to figure that out.” Luke spares a slight glance towards Obi-wan, telling him he does know the reason, it’s just one Anakin can’t know. Obi-wan picks up on it quickly, connecting the dots together himself. He supposes his grandson would probably want to follow more so in the footsteps of Anakin rather than Palpatine. It seems, the Skywalkers are cursed.

Obi-wan places a hand on Luke’s shoulder again, hoping to offer him as much comfort as possible without outright spilling the truth to Anakin. “Well, that’s why we’re here, yes? We’ll change it.”

Luke doesn’t seem to believe his words at all, but he places a hand on top of his anyway, squeezing it once before letting go. “Don’t tell Leia I told you about her and Han. The last thing she wants is to have to explain her complicated love life to both of her dads.”

Anakin chuckles beside him, doing his best to put himself in a better mood. He’s been having to do that a lot recently. “So, will I like him, then?”

“I highly doubt it.” Luke’s tone is playful but he’s entirely serious. Han will probably abandon them the second he finds out that they’re spending twenty hours a day with the man who will become Darth Vader. 

\--

They decide it’s an omelette kind of morning, so Padmé cracks the eggs and Leia works on chopping up the tomatoes, the two of them making small conversation. “You must forgive your father if he goes quiet. Tatooine is among his least favourite systems.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Luke will do all the talking anyway, it’s what him and Han are good at. Talking themselves out of things.” Leia chuckles at the thought, knowing full-well that her parents will have their hands full when the three of them are reunited.

“Yes,  _ Han _ . What’s he like?”

Leia rolls her eyes. Where to begin… “Oh, he’s a total scoundrel. Although, he was raised that way so it’s hard to blame him for it. He’s a good friend, though. Saved Luke’s life a couple million times. I don’t think Luke ever had a real friend before him.”

“Did you?” Padmé looks up slightly to smile at her, happy she took the chance to converse with her daughter without the boys around. She loved them so, but Anakin seemed to be a sore spot for everyone who knew of his future at the moment.

Leia nods. “I had a few back on Alderaan. My handmaidens were good to me and I had a few friends at school, of course there were some early rebellion members as well, but Han’s different. He’s like family to Luke and I.”

“Yes, you mentioned that earlier with Luke. Do you believe he’s in danger?”

Leia sighs, placing the veggies she’d chopped into the pan. “I don’t know really. Like I said, he’s good at talking himself out of things but that’s seventeen years in the future. Anything could happen. Besides, if he was brought here with us, I have to believe there’s a reason for it. We should be together.”

“I’m sure there is.” Her mother responds, scooping the last omelette out of the pan and onto a plate. “I can’t imagine what this must be like for you, but from what I’ve seen, you and Luke seem to have the world on your shoulders. I’d rather you have as much help as you can, especially if it’s from someone you love.”

Leia smiles at that. The conversation has been so motherly and natural that it makes her miss Breha. “Thanks, Mom.” She sighs peacefully, before making the split-second decision to hug her. She buries her nose in Padmé’s shoulder and relishes in the feeling of her hand rubbing up and down Leia’s back.

“You’re welcome.” Her mother’s tone is soft and quiet, as if she were talking to a small child. She pulls away then, keeping her hands on Leia’s arms. “I’ll go call the boys to breakfast.” 

Leia nods, sitting down at the cramped table that barely fits in the ship’s kitchenette. She places a hand on her belly, rubbing it the way her mother had. When she was growing up, she’d always wished she could have her mother with her, but that wish faded away with time, when she realized she would never truly know her. Then with Breha, her need for a motherly figure had been fulfilled. When she arrived in the past, while she wanted to see her, even once, she knew she didn’t need anything from Padmé. Now, knowing she is to have a child of her own sooner than she expected, she can’t imagine how it would feel to know you have a child that you never got to know. She supposes that hug was both for Padmé and herself.

\--

When they hover over Tatooine, there’s a sudden tension in the room, that Luke knows he’s feeling from Anakin. He tells Leia through the Force that they should be quick, not wanting to prolong their father’s pain any longer. She agrees, desperate to get to Han as fast as possible anyway, and they’re off the ship in no time, wiping sand from their foreheads almost immediately. Luke has  _ not _ missed this force-saken planet.

“Where are we supposed to start looking?” Padmé asks, sticking close to Leia. It surprises Luke slightly, not having realized his sister and gotten closer to their mother. He brushes the feeling off, focusing on the task at hand.

“If Han is anywhere on Tatooine, there’s one spot. Follow me.”

He brings them to the Cantina. He’s started to believe Leia’s gut-feeling that it’s  _ their _ Han who’s here, as he started feeling him in the Force himself, and ten-year-old Han had never been to Tatooine before. He heads straight for the booth he first met him in and he has to stop himself from shrieking in delight when he sees the man, all scruffy and long-legged, relaxing on the bench, chatting up what Luke assumes is a client. He could’ve easily guessed that Han would try and find as much work as possible in their unique situation, although he assumes the Falcon didn’t travel with them. 

Han glances around quickly, stopping cold as soon as his eyes land on the twins, a smile of disbelief spreading across his face. “Nerfherders.” He chuckles, shaking his head as he stands, walking towards them. Luke and Leia practically run to him, and they’re all enclasped in a hug soon enough. He pulls away slightly, keeping them at arms length as he laughs, before suddenly going serious. “We’re in the past right?”

“Oh, yeah. We’re nearing the end of the Clone Wars.” Luke responds as Han sighs, shaking his head.

“I should have studied my history.” It’s then that Han notices the trio behind them, and his eyes fall on Obi-wan, confusion striking his features. “Old man Ben?”

“Wait, that’s our Papa. How did you know him?” The revelation stuns Leia, having told Han about Obi-wan many times, but she only ever used his real name.

“I smuggled him across Corellian borders once. I had no idea he was your father.” At the hopeful look on Luke’s face, he feels the need to shut him down immediately. “It was a long time ago, kid. I was barely twenty.”

Luke nods tightly, whispering for Han not to say anything about the future. Leia grabs his hand and leads him over the trio, introducing them all. When that’s over, Leia drags him away, declaring that they need to talk and Luke’s left with the parental unit on his own.

“What is this place? How’d you know he’d be here?” Padmé asks, taking a look around as they all slip into an empty booth. Luke can see Han and Leia through the window and he feels the exact moment Leia tells Han that she’s been having nightly visits with their future son. To a stranger, their hand movements and raised voices would indicate that they’re arguing, but Luke chuckles to himself, knowing that this is one of the few times they’re actually communicating effectively. 

“This is where Han and I first met. He’s how I got on the Death Star and he helped me save Leia from Vader.” Luke responds, not moving his gaze from the couple just outside. Han’s face is in his hands now and Leia steps closer, placing her hands on his shoulders before she pulls him in, the two of them clutching at each other tightly. The moment feels a little too personal for Luke, so he shifts, turning his complete attention to the group.

“I really don’t like this Vader guy.” Anakin mumbles. The group goes dead silent, the irony of his sentence sending a bolt of pain through Luke’s chest. He’s lucky that Han and Leia return at that moment, sliding into the booth right beside Luke. 

“I’m guessing you haven’t seen Lando or Chewie, right?” Luke voices sadly.

Han coughs slightly. “No but Kes is here. I’m damn lucky he found me last night or I’m not sure I would’ve survived. He’s been here a day longer than me.”

“How long have you been here?” Padmé asks.

“A little over a day.” He responds, receiving a stunned expression from Obi-wan, who tells him that the twins have been here a week. 

“Why is Kes here? That doesn’t make any sense.” Leia asks. Han goes to answer her but Luke interrupts, his gaze on a figure outside the window, walking into the Cantina.

“We’re about to find out. He just got here.” The three of them file out of their side of the booth, leaving the other three group members sitting as Kes runs over to them, an astonished look on his face. He pulls Luke and Leia into a hug, sparing a small wave towards the trio sitting down. 

They greet each other in surprise and then all move to sit down again, Kes grabbing a chair and sitting at the end of the table. Han speaks first. “Kes and I were planning on doing a recon run. He was with Shara when he showed up on Nal Hutta but she didn’t show up with him. We were going to see if anyone else we know randomly showed up in the past.”

Kes interrupts at that. “Yeah, exactly how far are we? When’s the Battle of Yevin?”

“About sixteen years from now.” Leia leans back in her chair. “I think recon’s a good idea. Chances are you were sent here because we need help.”

“Help doing what?” Kes jumps in.

Leia answers for them all, not exactly comfortable with giving Kes all of the details. “Ending this war. The Jedi will be slaughtered in less than three months and I don’t think we’ll be back home in time.”

“So, you want to stop Order 66? That’s actually not a bad idea. If we have our team here, I’m sure we could figure it out, we’d just need to have a look at a couple of clones.” Kes answers, suddenly very excited about the conversation. 

Anakin speaks then, for the first time in a while. “I know a few who would be willing.”

Kes nods, glancing around. “My contact’s here, I’ve got to score a way to Barkesh, that’s the only place Shara could be.”

He gives them a salute before leaving, pushing his way through the crowds across the Cantina. Han sighs, swinging his arm around Luke in a much too light-hearted manner for someone who just learned his future son turns to the Dark Side. “So, where’s your ship?”   
  


\--

They all sit around the too-spacious cockpit, Han stealing Luke’s pilot chair, although they’re not planning on flying anywhere. Han’s got fingers on his temples, massaging circles into them as if he’s stressed out. “So, let me get this straight. You,” he points directly at Luke, “think you can kill the Emperor completely on your own… You,” he points to Leia now who raises her eyebrows in a challenge, “think you can change  _ years _ of Jedi Order teachings all by your lonesome and the  _ both of you _ decided it would be best to consort with your thrice-dead naive parents. Yes?”

“Pretty much.” Luke responds, standing awkwardly as he realizes their plan was not as well thought-out as they'd intended it to be.

Han sighs heavily, rolling his eyes slightly. “You’re way in over your heads.”

“We understand that, Han. Thanks.” Leia says, clearly not grateful for his input. Padmé sits on the arm of the copilot chair that Anakin’s in, a hand on his shoulder, stroking it lightly. Obi-wan stands off to the side uncomfortably, ever the observationist. The room is silent for a minute before Han speaks again.

“What if you fail?”

Luke responds immediately, crossing his arms. “We won’t.”

Han seems to have expected that answer. He responds just as quick. “But what if you do? What if you can’t change a damn thing? In that case, we’d be lucky if things stayed the same, otherwise you could’ve made it worse.”

“What are you asking me, Han?” Luke sighs.

Han scoffs, not noticing Anakin’s frown increasing or Padmé’s hand falling to her belly, neither used to Han’s tough tone and smoldering look. “You know what I’m asking. I know you, Luke. If this doesn’t work, you’re gonna have to live with the Empire being  _ your _ fault this time, not to mention, instead of hearing about your parents’ deaths, you’ll watch them happen.” 

“Han!” Leia says, in a slightly scolding tone. Her voice isn’t raised, she knows Han’s right. She too, knows her brother and it’ll destroy him. He hasn’t been the same since his first encounter with Vader. The way they’d been raised all those years, believing Anakin and Vader were separate, had saved them a lot of heartache when they were younger, but that no longer rings true for Luke. He’s not eager to know this version of their father at all and she can sense that he’s slightly scared of him. She supposes he has a right to be, even if she herself believes Anakin to be on the light side and someone who would never hurt her, despite knowing of her existence for only a few weeks. If the Empire still exists, billions of lives will be lost because of them. The guilt would consume her, but she’s always pushed forward. She’s a seventeen year old girl who’s lost everything and gained an insane responsibility in leading the Alliance, but she’d move on. Eventually. She’s not sure Luke would survive it.

“Well, clearly someone needs to be blunt with you two.” Han responds. She knows that too. It’s no secret that their plans aren’t great and they probably haven’t thought out all the angles. That’s why she doesn’t stop him from speaking, no matter how hard it’ll be for Luke to hear. “This is so easy to screw up. What if something happens to Obi-wan? Who’s gonna take you in? I’m sure the Emperor would be happy to. He’d get two new powerful apprentices he could turn to the dark side in the snap of his fingers. Or what if your mother’s killed before she can even give birth to you two? What’s gonna happen? You gonna disappear?”

“None of that will matter. Leia and I surviving is the least of our worries.” Luke feels tension grow in the room immediately after he’s said it, though Leia seems to be the only one who understands the true meaning of his words.

Han laughs in disbelief. “Great. Now you’re suicidal. That’s gonna help.”

Leia laughs a real laugh at that. “That’s not what he means.”

Obi-wan, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of Luke since he said it, frowns, speaking up. “What  _ do _ you mean?”

“Whatever world we create here after our job is done, whether we fail or not, Leia and I won’t be a part of it.” There’s silence. He continues. “Rey explained it like timelines. When things change, we won’t get to live in our bodies. We’ll go back to our timeline, restore the balance there.”

Anakin stands up, startling Padmé, who’s still sitting at his side, staring at them with a deep sadness in her eyes. Anakin speaks, frustrated. “So, you fix things here, you make a better world, the one you were  _ supposed _ to live in, and you don’t even get to experience it? Then what’s the point?”

“People still need us, Dad. Once we take care of the Empire in our timeline, yours will become the dominant one. The one that matters to the universe. Which means that all the death and destruction we’ve faced doesn’t  _ mean _ anything because the true versions of every person who was meant to live will be wherever you guys are. If we succeed, even if we don’t get to live in it, we still would save the  _ entire _ galaxy. Everything bad the Empire’s ever done would be erased.” Leia tries to sound as comforting as she can. She feels Luke growing increasingly uncomfortable through their bond. He’s one hundred percent on board to save the galaxy even if it won’t save him, but she knows the thought of going back to a time where their father is hellbent on turning or killing him, is keeping him up at night. Leia’s okay with going back. Despite her losses, there’s still a lot of good to live for. If she were living in whatever new reality they create, she may never know Han and therefore, never know her son. The thought makes her shiver.

Luke turns to Han then, who looks more stressed out than earlier, and a little more somber, too. “Did you get your answer?”

Han sighs, shifting in his seat. “I’m not prepared to watch you deal with the aftereffects… and I don’t think you’re prepared to actually go through it.”

“I’m not. But everyone here has a destiny… this is ours.” He’s relaxed now, sensing that the two best friends have come to an understanding.

Han sighs again. “You know for once, I wish you’d be just a little bit selfish.”

Luke laughs, a small smile spreading across his face. “I wasn’t raised that way.”

“I know.” The man chuckles, running a hand across his face, a little more relaxed now. “I suppose a hero complex runs in the family.”

Padmé speaks softly then, a small light in her eyes. No matter how upset she is (why does it have to be  _ her _ babies?), she’s so proud. “It seems so.”

“Hero with No Fear.” Leia mumbles under her breath in an almost mocking tone. “I can’t believe they actually call you that.” Anakin looks almost sheepish at the comment.

They jump back into it quickly, Han meets Kes and gives him an extra comm Padmé brought with her (that woman is always prepared, Leia’s noticed) so that they can communicate if he finds anyone else from the future and when he returns, they takeoff, planning on heading back to Coruscant. Han takes over piloting and Luke sits co-pilot, leaving Anakin with nothing to do, so he resorts to taking a nap on one of the sofas in the common room of the ship. Padmé sits with him, his head in her lap as she strokes his hair, lulling him to sleep quickly. Leia sits across from them, utilizing the small table in front of the other sofa to try and plan a little bit more. Han’s speech made her realize that asking Master Yoda politely to change the attachment rule was nowhere near enough. She had to think big. Obi-wan sits beside her, alternating between watching her and watching Luke, comforted by the simple fact that both of his children are in sight. 

Leia’s resisting the urge to bite her nails as she concentrates, staring at a blank holo in front of her. It’s then that she notices Han’s bag, thrown down just outside the cockpit. “Han. What’s in the bag?”

“Take a look, princess.” He doesn’t even look at her, too busy joking around with Luke.

She flicks her hand quickly and the bag is whooshed across the room, stopping when it reaches her hand. The easy use of the Force for something so mundane shocks Obi-wan, although he thinks better of scolding her for it. She rummages through it, pulling out a flask filled with what she hopes is water along with a couple clothing items and finally, a holo. Not one from this time, but one from theirs. “Hey, you brought a holo!”

“Oh, yeah! Put on some tunes, your Highness.” Han shouts back, Luke perking up even more at the idea.

“Anakin’s sleeping.” She responds, getting slightly startled when her father speaks up from his place on Padmé’s lap, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“No, just resting. Put on what you want.” She smirks at that, typing a few things into the holo before music starts playing, the playlist she downloaded a few weeks before they showed up here finally coming in handy. She hears a couple of affirmative shouts come from the cockpit and raises her head to see the two boys bobbing their heads. Obi-wan lets out a chuckle, as does she before she turns back to her non-existent work. It’s more than a half hour until she actually comes up with an idea.

Academies. One in every system so that the Jedi can train Force-Sensitives, but done in a way that they can still live with their families and they can choose whether or not they want to complete their training. Basic knowledge, she decides, should be a requirement. Warning of the dark side is important, not to mention the Force is just helpful in everyday life. She uses Obi-wan’s existing knowledge of the order to come up with a rough blueprint of what could work and decides that she’ll work with Master Yoda on it, to ease him into this and make him feel included instead of forcing it upon him. She’s asking Obi-wan if they have enough Masters to head an academy in every system when the ship jostles, sending Anakin upright.

“Luke?” He asks, standing up to head to the cockpit. 

“There’s someone on our tail. We’re about to get shot at.” It’s then that Han flips a switch and the ship is turning upside down, hauling Anakin on his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!! Let me know if you liked it! Or if you have any fun ideas you'd like me to incorporate. If y'all send me headcanons it will make my week :)


	5. Who Did You Piss Off, Anakin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues with some unexpected enemies, some old friends show up, and shit gets dark. All is fair in love and war. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a reason, I swear. ;)

Anakin gets strapped in immediately, sitting directly behind Luke and Han, the rest of the family still in the lounge area, holding on tight. Han and Luke are at it immediately, taking twists and turns trying to lose whoever’s showing up on the screen. They don’t have much luck; the ship behind them is soon joined by three more, all starting to shoot at them. 

“Whose nerves did you get on, Dad?” Leia shouts, grasping desperately at the items on the table in front of her flying around. 

Anakin looks seriously offended. “What do you mean? I haven’t done anything!”

“Well, the only person that would be after us is Palpatine and he’d try and turn us first!” Leia shouts back just as the ship jolts, causing Obi-wan to clutch her arm tightly, trying to keep her steady. 

Up front, Han puts his piloting skills to good use, trying to zig-zag so that the enemy ships crash into each other. It’s then that they catch up to the Twilight and Luke finally gets a good look at them. “Kriff!” He shouts.

“I hate to inform you, Your Highness,” Han shouts to Leia without looking at her. “...but these guys are TIEs!”

Leia’s face is the picture of shock while her parents’ trade looks of confusion. “How is that possible?” 

Her question is ignored as Luke turns to Han, speaking firmly. “Land us on the closest planet.”

Han turns to him, stunned. “Are you crazy?”

Luke wastes no time, making his demands more clear. “If those are stormtroopers, who do you think gave them the order to shoot?”

Fear slaps Leia in the face. There’s no doubt in her mind that her fathers felt it themselves. “Luke…” She shakes her head, her voice wary. If Vader was here too… 

“We have to know if he followed.” Luke says, firmly. “Land us. Now.”

Han shakes his head, but gets ready to land anyway. “This is a bad idea…” he mutters.

They all brace themselves as the ship crashes to the ground not so smoothly. Luke’s up immediately, mind elsewhere as he tries to formulate a plan in his head. He didn’t see Vader’s personal transport, but that doesn’t mean he’s not coming. Anakin and Han rise as well, Anakin unhooking his lightsabre from his belt. “Dad, you can’t use that.You either, Papa.” Leia gets up, making her way over to Luke.

“Why?” Anakin asks, not liking the idea of not being able to use the thing he’s been trained to use. How was he supposed to fight without a lightsabre?   
  


“These guys thrive on extinct Jedi.” Han answers, searching his bag for blasters. He only has two. “Hey, Princess.” He says, as he throws one at her. She catches it with ease, familiarizing herself with the trigger and turning off the safety.

“They’re not here for you, but if they realize you’re Jedi, they will be.” Luke starts, peeking out the window to see the TIEs landing. “They only want me. You two have to stay here.”

Padmé, who he never noticed had left in the first place, returns with two blasters in her hands. “I only found two. I thought Ani kept more here.”

Obi-wan and Anakin both extend their hands out, silently asking for them. Padmé frowns. “What about me?”

“You’re staying here. The possibility of you getting hurt risks Luke and I’s lives.” Leia responds. Padmé would rather fight, but she knows her children know a hell of a lot more about whoever they’re about to face. 

Luke turns to his fathers, placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder to make sure he actually listens. “You two stay here. We’re going to fake surrender. Wait until the fighting starts to join us and don’t, under  _ any _ circumstances, use the Force or your lightsabres.”

“How do you know they won’t just shoot you the second you step out there?” Padmé’s by the window now, watching as soldiers who look disturbingly like the Clones she calls friends, climb out of their ships and start walking towards theirs, guns raised.

“They’re under orders to take me alive. Don’t worry about us, Mom.” Luke responds, sending a quick glance to Han and Leia, who both nod and follow him out of the ship, leaving their parents behind.

The trio walk down the ramp with their hands raised, weapons concealed. The troopers make no moves to lower their own weapons, they only walk closer, pace identical. Just as they approach Luke, telling him he’s under arrest for treason (really, he should be under arrest for a lot more than that), he grabs the troopers blaster, knocking him in the face with it. It’s then that the fighting starts, Han and Leia pulling out their own blasters and doing their part as Obi-wan and Anakin descend the ramps themselves, taking down a few troopers around Luke. 

It’s not long before more TIEs show up, although thankfully, Vader’s transport doesn’t appear. Leia shoots a few of them down, but more keep on coming. Just as Luke’s about to tell his family to retreat so he can turn himself in and spare their lives, the trooper in front of him drops. In the distance, his eyes land on a familiar Wookie, crossbow in hand, pointed right at him. Chewie lets out a yell and a wide smile spreads across Luke’s face. Behind him appears Lando, immediately jumping in to help Han. 

“Lando, Chewie! Keep one of them alive!” Luke shouts. He receives a groan from Chewie, but he knows his friend will comply with his wishes. They start wiping out troopers a lot faster now and there seems to be no more backup showing up for them. It fills him with a little bit of hope that maybe Vader  _ isn’t _ here.

He stops a blaster bolt in the air with the Force and is about to send it backwards to the trooper who shot it, but he notices quickly that each member of his team is finishing off only one trooper, and after that, there’ll be no one left. He closes his fist, the bolt disintegrating into the air and uses the Force to freeze the trooper in place, whose hands drop his own blaster and slowly move behind his back, locked there by Luke’s power. The rest of the stormtroopers are dead within seconds and then Han’s walking towards the only one left, Luke right beside him, still holding him with the Force.

“Skywalker.” The trooper spits. “It’s not like you to take us alive.”

“And failing to do the same to me is  _ exactly _ like you.” Luke keeps a straight face, voice unwavering.

This angers the trooper, who starts to wriggle, though it does him no good. “If it weren’t for Vader’s creepy obsession with you, you’d be dead by my hand.” He threatens menacingly.

“Maybe.” Luke remains unbothered by his threats. Han circles around to the trooper’s back, grabbing his locked hands and escorting him towards the ship, muttering “Move.”

Luke glances behind him just as Lando swings an arm around his shoulder, greeting him. Anakin and Obi-wan walk side-by-side, a wary look in their eyes as Chewie hugs Leia, picking her up and swinging her around.

By the time they reach the ship, Han’s ripped the trooper’s helmet off and forces him onto it. Their captive takes one look at Padmé, a young pregnant woman who would normally cower in fear at the sight of him, and smirks. “Well, it looks like you’ve been screwing around, smuggler.”

Han tightens his grip on the man and jerks him around. “Don’t piss me off.” He shoves him into the fresher just off the lounge area as Lando asks Obi-wan for rope. Anakin shows him to the emergency kit and Lando starts whistling quietly as he chucks it at Leia, who catches it with ease and follows Han into the fresher, shutting the door behind them.

“Is this really necessary?” Padmé looks uncomfortable at the thought of what might happen behind that door. Anakin grabs her hand. He’s been in situations like this himself, it’s one of the unfortunate traumas of war, but he’d rather not have his wife exposed to the inhumane decisions made in a war like the one Luke and Leia are facing. 

Lando scoffs at her question. “Stars, Luke. Who are you surrounding yourself with?”

Luke falls down onto the sofa, tired from the exertion of the fight. He can feel Han and Leia’s exhaustion through the Force and reminds himself how lucky he is to have friends that never stop fighting. “We’re in the past, Lando. These are my dead parents.” He doesn’t miss the way Anakin flinches at the statement, but he’s too tired to feel guilty about it.

Chewie groans at him and he lets out a small laugh. “Say whatever you want about the future, Chewie. None of them understand Wookie.”

His eyes close for a brief second but he feels his mom’s discomfort through the Force. “Look, stormtroopers are programmed into submission from birth. I doubt that one will break in there.”

“Then why do it?” Ever the human right advocate. Normally, he’d admire that about her.

“Because our next option is a hell of a lot worse.” She seems to drop it at that. He watches as his father pulls her a little bit closer, kissing the side of her head. He doesn’t get the same warmth he has previously. Vader’s on his mind.

Lando falls down beside him. “How’s the hand?”

Luke raises it, not bothering to open his eyes, and flexes his fingers. “Good as new.”

It sparks a laugh out of the man, Chewie along with him. Luke opens his eyes then, leaning over the sofa to place a hand on Chewie’s arm. “I missed you too, old buddy.”

There’s silence for a solid five minutes before Anakin speaks up. “Luke.” His son opens his eyes again, only slightly, a little pissed off at how close he was to sleep. “Why does Vader want you alive?”

Padmé and Obi-wan grow uncomfortable at the question, both knowing they can’t tell him the answer. Luke sighs. He’s tired of lying, but he knows he has to. “I told you. I have your power.”

“Doesn’t Leia also have my power? You said he only wanted you.” Anakin frowns. as his days pass with the twins, he feels as if he’s getting less answers and more questions. There’s so much that doesn’t make sense to him.

Luke shifts in his seat, sitting up. “Vader doesn’t know Leia’s your daughter. No one does. She was abandoned as a child and the Organas found her. That’s it.”

His answer only angers Anakin, although he makes sure to hide it. “But Leia saved you from Vader before you got here. Wouldn’t he have felt her?”

Luke can’t resist rolling his eyes. “Search for my Force presence right now.”

Anakin’s eyebrow twitches, but his eyes slip closed, only to open seconds later. “There’s nothing there.”

“ _ That’s _ the only reason Leia and I are still alive.”

The conversation clearly bothers his mother. “Does this really matter right now? I mean, what are we going to do if Vader  _ is _ here?”

Lando laughs, but there’s no amusement on his face. “If Vader’s here, we’re already dead.”

The fresher door wooshes open then, giving them a small peek at the trooper, tied to the toilet seat, blood streaming down his face, a quiet whimper falling from his lips. Leia shuts the door quickly behind her. She shakes her head at Luke, who shuts his eyes, squeezing them tightly before he rises, disappearing into the fresher. Han appears seconds later, wiping his hands off with a towel. He throws it onto the table and then falls into Luke’s now vacated seat, Leia leaning her back against the door. 

“Won’t talk?” Lando asks, though he knows the answer. Han scoffs lightheartedly.

Padmé’s unease covers the Force completely. “What’s Luke gonna do to him?

“Reach into his brain.” Leia responds, causing Anakin to gasp slightly, turning to Obi-wan.

“Is that possible, Master?”

Obi-wan’s hands strokes his beard. “Yes, I believe so… but it is hard to master and very dangerous. It could kill that soldier.”

“If he doesn’t go crazy first.” Lando adds, receiving a glare from Leia.

“Luke knows how to do it. He doesn’t like to, but…” She trails off.

Padmé takes in a sharp breath, shaking her head. “There has to be some other way!”

“There isn’t.” Leia’s answers quickly, firm, although there’s no malice in her tone. “If Vader’s here, screw all of us. He’s coming for you, Mom.”

“Why would he come for Padmé?” Anakin’s tone is sharp, fear rising in him quickly. His wife takes hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly and he simmers down a little.

Leia bangs her head against the door, partly to tell Luke to hurry up and partly because she’s annoyed. “To ensure Luke is raised in the dark side.”

“Yeah, and imagine his surprise when you pop out twins, Mrs. Skywalker.” Han adds, staring at the wall, a void look in his eyes. He’s used to waiting on Luke figuring out if they’re in danger. 

Leia moves from her place against the door and picks up the holo she left on the table, checking the time, although she quickly realizes it only displays the time from when they left the future. “He won’t leave your side until we’re born and then he’ll steal us away, and probably you too, if you make it that long.”

Anakin drops down to the arm of the sofa his master’s resting on, and lets his head fall into his hands. He does his best to not let the tears in his eyes fall, but he’s so damn stressed out that he doesn’t succeed. He makes no noise, not wanting his current company to see him in this state. Padmé’s reassuring hand stroking up and down his back is the only comfort he receives, but even that doesn’t do much for his mood.

Luke walks out of the fresher at that moment, prompting Anakin to look up. “He didn’t even know we were in the past. He’s been here four days, zero contact with Vader but he’s spoken with at least five other squadrons, one of them being Vader’s personal guard. They all just think comms are dead.”

“Just because they haven’t made contact doesn’t mean he’s not here.” Lando’s the most serious he’s been this entire time.

“What if he’s with Palpatine?” Han’s statement gets shut down by Luke immediately. “No, Vader’s pissed at him. He wants the Empire for himself. He’s not going to Palpatine now.”

“Why?” Damn Anakin and his curiosity. 

It seems Luke’s getting just as pissed off with Anakin’s excessive questioning as Leia is. She responds for him, knowing Luke’s not in the best of moods anyway, after having to use the Force on that trooper. “Vader wasn’t always evil. He never wanted to join the dark side, he was manipulated into it and lied to. He just found out Palpatine’s been using him for twenty years.”

“And he can’t overthrow him because he’s nothing more than a slave.” Padmé’s tone is haunted. She’s hit with the reality that her husband, who was once a small boy who promised to free the slaves, fell back into it himself.

“If there’s more stormtroopers out there, we need to find them. The last thing we need is for them to start attacking planets like it’s a regular day.” Han runs a hand through his hair, rising from his seat and moving to stand next to Chewie. 

“Chewie and I will go.” Lando responds. “The Falcon’s not far from here.”

Han places a hand on Chewie’s arm gently. “I’m coming. Someone’s gotta warn Kes. He has no idea what he’s walking into. Might as well find our allies while I’m at it.”

Leia extends her hand towards her mother. “Mom, do you have those comms?” Padmé reaches into her pocket and pulls two out, tossing them towards her. She hands them to Han and Lando. 

“I’m going to go see if there’s anything left on the Falcon we might need. I need the air anyway.” Obi-wan sends Luke a look, guessing there’s more to it than that but Luke shakes his head quickly, a signal they’ve quickly come to know as  _ I’ll tell you later _ .

“Dad, are there clothes here? The trooper’s going to need them.” Leia asks Anakin, who nods and makes his way over to one of the bunk rooms, returning with some simple clothes. “Papa, do you think Master Yoda would allow us to hold him at the Temple? We might need him.”

Luke swings an arm around Han’s shoulder, not even bothering to wave to his family, knowing they’re too busy in their conversation. They walk down the ramp together and the door to the ship shuts tight.

“What kind of sithspit lie was that?” Han asks him. He chuckles at him. The man knows him too well.

“You were right earlier.” Luke starts. “Our plan isn’t all that smart.”

Han stops walking and freezes in the spot, looking at Luke in a bit of disbelief and wonder. “You’ve got your own, don’t you? One that you’re planning on keeping a secret.”

Luke smiles slightly. “Yeah, I do. But it needs a contingency plan. One that even I can’t know about, just in case. I need you to do it for me.”

Han smirks, hands moving to Luke’s shoulders so that they’re locked in some sort of half-hug. “Anything.”

\--

They’re on the way back to Coruscant when Anakin gets a comm from the Chancellor. He locks himself in a bunk to take it, causing Padmé to follow him quietly, no doubt hoping to help get his head on straight. Luke flies up front in silence, focusing on piloting to keep the worry out of his mind. He can’t afford to lose it right now. Leia doesn’t have that much luck. She sits on the sofa, desperately trying to continue her previous task of the academy plans. Obi-wan sits next to her, unusually quiet, even for him. She sighs heavily for the third time in a minute and he finally speaks. “Are you worried about Han?”

She looks at him lowering her voice, even though Anakin isn’t even in the room. “I think we’re both worried about the same person.” Obi-wan nods in understanding. “At this point, I don’t think telling him would do much good.”

“Yes, but  _ not _ telling him would be worse, don’t you agree?” Leia nods somberly. Obi-wan pauses for a moment before speaking again. “I don’t know how you do it, darling.”

“Do what?”

He sighs heavily, glancing at the door he knows Anakin is behind. “I haven’t lived what you have. I love Anakin. I can only ever see him as good. I can’t even imagine watching him turn. You’ve lived it. How is it possible that you can even look at him?”

Leia leans back into her seat, resting her head on his shoulder. “Sometimes it’s hard.” She admits. “But then I remind myself that everything was planned. He was made to turn.” She takes a long pause. “Luke knows him better than I do. Future him, I mean. From what Luke’s said, he’s really just a…  _ broken _ old man, who’s lost everything. The second Luke came face to face with him, he could sense the conflict within him. He just doesn’t have anything to fight for.”

Obi-wan frowns, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He hasn’t been this affectionate since Anakin was a very young boy, but he forces himself not to shy away from it. “Not even you two?”

“Things changed when he learned about Luke. Palpatine had told him time and time again that we were dead. He finally realized that he wasn’t as loved as he thought. He felt love from Luke and he was finally able to tell the difference.”

“Then why cut off his hand?”

“Because he’s afraid.” Obi-wan and Leia’s heads rise a little, eyes landing on Luke, before falling back to their original position. Luke’s walking towards them, the ship on auto-pilot. He plops down on the other side of Obi-wan, smiling warmly when an arm goes around his shoulders, pulling him in. This man resembles his papa more than the one they’d met on that war transport. “He’s been a slave to the dark side for years. He wants to kill Palpatine more than anything for lying to him, but he knows that if he lets the Rebels win, the Republic will be reborn and he’ll have to face everything he’s done.”

“He’s still just a scared little boy.” Obi-wan muses. The thought sends a jolt of pain through his heart.

\--

In the bunk, Anakin groans in frustration, tossing the comm onto the bed. He can’t ever remember being this angry, not even when his mother died. Palpatine had commed him to ask why he was off planet and pretend to care about him which only made Anakin’s blood boil. How was he supposed to talk to this man in person without ripping his head off.

His breathing slows the second he feels Padmé’s arm wrap around to rest on his chest. He turns around coming face to face with her wide eyes, looking up at him with concern and love. “Talk to me.” She whispers.

He sighs again, somehow knowing that if he doesn’t, she’ll just push him to and he’ll get more pissed off. He extracts himself from her embrace and drops down on the bed, sitting upright, resisting the urge to put his head in his hands. “They’re not telling us the full truth.”

Padmé expected him to start with this. It’s always about someone else until she can work the problem back to its roots with him. He’s lucky she knows him so well. She makes sure to keep her voice calm and soothing. “Don’t you trust them?”

“That’s not the point.” He shakes his head, flustered. She stares at him with wonder, easing him into opening up. “They’re  _ our _ kids. They shouldn’t have to do this.”

She walks towards him, standing between his legs, hands resting on his shoulders. “Honey, they’d be doing this in their own time anyway. I think we’re lucky we get to spend this time with them, no matter how hard it is.”

Anakin lets out a breath, biting his lip briefly. “I don’t know how we’re going to do this, Angel.”

It’s Padmé’s turn to take a deep breath. “Yeah, we have to talk about that.” His eyebrows furrow and she continues. “I don’t want to die and I know you don’t either, but we have to prepare for that to still be a possibility.”

Anakin cuts her off immediately. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“I’m not having this conversation for us.” Anakin quiets his protests, but he doesn’t look her in the eye. “If I survive, then we’ll face whatever we’re facing together… but if I die, you have to promise that you’ll take Luke and Leia and you’ll just run. You’ll go far away and never come back or if Sidious is after you, you’ll leave them with Obi or the Organas. They have to live and you have to go on if I don’t.”

She uses her finger to tilt his chin and wipes away the single tear that slights down his left cheek. He nods vigorously, knowing that as much as it hurts, he’ll put his children first and ensure that they grow up with as many of their parents as possible. Padmé leans down and presses her forehead against his, breathing slow. He pulls her in for a hug then, the two of them falling backwards onto the bed, locked together in an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. I love hearing opinions!


	6. The Truth Beats Anakin Up... Repeatedly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths are revealed and Luke's being shady

Keeping secrets was second nature when it came to their family, Leia herself was extremely good at it, but she’d never kept any from Luke. Not even when they were little kids, fighting for Obi-wan’s approval, she’d never once kept something from him. It seemed, Luke wasn’t willing to do her the same favour. She knows he’s not sleeping. She’s woken up numerous times to his heavy breathing after a nightmare, or his head hung as he stares at the speeders racing outside of their window. Her father isn’t sleeping either, mind too plagued by the nightmares of what’s to come. She’s sure they’ve run into each other in the night, she’s heard them chatting in hushed tones or brewing tea when she’s rollen over and jolted awake, not feeling Luke’s warmth beside her. Luke’s natural openness had disappeared ever since they came back to Coruscant, and he assumes her father has never been that way, so when she creeps around the corner of the hallway, she usually finds them sipping whatever drink they made and making off-hand comments about everything that needs to be done.

She’d brought it up. Of course she had, but it only resulted in a fight so bitter, that it still replayed in her head days later. The air was chilly for a long time, and everyone could feel it, even without Force usage. Obi-wan had tried his best to calm Luke down, and his silent treatment faded, but they only talked about the plans in place. They’d had little contact with the rest of their team, all off somewhere trying to gather up as much intel as possible. Kes had found Shara on Hosnian Prime of all places, along with a few other Rebellion members, but their numbers were still scarce. 

Anakin was still visiting the Chancellor regularly, trying to avoid the worried stares he received every time he left. Luke could tell that Sidious was becoming more and more anxious, feeling his grip on Anakin loosen. He was lathering on the ass-kissing, which each member of the family would hear about when Anakin returned. Nightly dinners were becoming routine, although the tension between the twins was so insufferable that Luke often excused himself early to “get some fresh air”. They just let him go. Leia would excuse herself not much later, returning to the Temple. Master Yoda was proving to be quite the associate and listened intently as she made her case for the academies. There was still a lot to figure out and very little time, but Yoda had made her a promise that the same mistakes would not be made. It wasn’t much, but it was comforting. The Grandmaster seemed to trust her judgement.

Obi-wan was given full orders to figure out the Palpatine situation, so while the 501st continued to fight in the war, he was stuck on Coruscant with not much to do, except wrangle his twins. Their current argument was a difficult one to put a stop to, but it left him spending most of his time with Anakin and Padmé, which he wasn’t exactly complaining about. He was constantly putting in the effort to protect his former Padawan from Sidious’ sweet lies and it seemed to be working. Everytime Anakin wavered, Padmé and Obi-wan could bring him back with more ease as time went on. That didn’t mean Anakin wasn’t struggling, though. In fact, they all were. There were many nights that they all sat on the floor of the lounge, discussing their fear in hushed tones.

Their time was slipping away. They were nowhere near ready for Sidious’ plans to take place. They hadn’t started testing the Clones, since Kes was having trouble finding Rebellion members that could help him. Luke refused to divulge any of his plan to anyone, leaving every single one of them frustrated and worried. Not only that, but he still claimed he wasn’t ready to dive into his memories to try and see what he’s missed. The twins still didn’t believe it was time to tell Anakin of the truth and the man was more frustrated than anyone, convinced they were hiding something important. Which in fact, they were. He’s finding himself purposely having to stop himself from spilling the truth whenever Anakin’s around.

They’re sitting out on the balcony, Anakin with his head in his hands and Padmé rubbing her hand across his shoulder, a common action between the two that Obi-wan’s noticed, as he sits on the other side of him. This is one of those moments. Anakin’s desperately trying to get his head on straight after yet another manipulative meeting with Palpatine, as Obi-wan shuts himself up, knowing if he told his boy the truth, the kids would never forgive him. Padmé seems to be struggling to keep this secret as well, so she only listens intently as Anakin works his way back to what he knows to be true.  _ Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He’s using you. He’s trying to kill your children. He is not to be trusted. _

He’s just pulling himself out of it when a ship approaches, making haste for Padmé’s landing pad. Both men ignite their lightsabers as Luke barrels through the front doors. “Don’t worry.” he says. “It’s just Han. I felt him.”

The glowing blades disappear as the ship lands, Han flying out of it mere seconds later. Luke runs up to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Did you do what I asked?” He whispers in his ear. He receives a quick nod in response and pulls away, speaking so everyone can hear now. “What’s going on?”

Han looks to Padmé first, a surprising move. “Senator. I suppose you’ve heard about the riots in the Outer Rim.”

Padmé frowns. “I have, actually. I have a meeting about them today.”

“No need. I know who’s doing it.”

Obi-wan gasps slightly. “Darth Vader?”

Han shakes his head immediately. “Stormtroopers. There’s a ton more of them than we thought.”

Luke’s tone is sharp and vicious. “Who’s giving them orders?”

Han flicks his wrist, beckoning for them to follow him inside the apartment. “Lando was able to spy on them. Vader’s not here, neither is Tarkin or anyone at a higher level. It's squadrons that are too dumb to realize they’re in the past. The riots are starting because no one’s listening to them like they would in the future.”

“What are we gonna do?” Padmé asks, hand clutching Anakin’s arm. Her belly was getting too big now, sometimes standing for too long proved to be difficult for her. “Innocent people are getting killed!”

“That’s why I’m back.” Han starts, trying to ignore the haunted look in Luke’s eyes. “Kes is on his way, he’s got to start working on this Clone thing. I’m about to go back out to try and assist Shara and Olu, we’re trying to take out as many of these troopers as we can. I’d ask for Jedi help but the use of the Force or lightsabres will only tip them off that something’s wrong.”

Luke sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Not only that, but we don’t have any Rebellion uniforms. If they think that civilians are fighting back, all of this will end terribly.”

“What if we asked Master Yoda?” Obi-wan suggests, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “I’m sure he could he could gather a battalion of Jedi and tell them not to use the Force. As for uniforms, are they difficult to make?”

“I suppose not. We could just stamp the Rebellion symbol on some plain clothes. I don’t think they’d question it as long as they see our crest.” Han responds, eager for as much as help as possible. The few Rebellion members they’ve found are hardly enough to put a stop to multiple trooper squadrons. Not to mention, they’re all of different rankings.

“We should visit Master Yoda immediately.” Obi-wan is sure that the Grandmaster will agree to their proposal. He’s been quite helpful with their situation. He supposes Leia will also have to know of this new information, and she’s currently with him at the Temple.

Padmé shakes her head. “I have that meeting. What am I supposed to say?”

“Tell everyone that they’re rogue separatists.” Han says, starting to walk out with the rest of the group. “Say that Master Yoda’s sending troops to take care of it.”

Anakin kisses her cheek before following after the group quickly, leaving Padmé with more questions and an immense amount of fear. Her knowledge of future tragedies was hard enough to deal with, but now the deaths of people that are in the Senate’s care? She has no idea how she’ll convince them not to worry about something so upsetting.

\--

When they reach the Temple, Leia’s sitting in the council room with Master Yoda, papers strewn about across the floor, a holo projecting a bunch of statistics onto the wall. The group doesn’t even bother to knock, striding inside in a hurry. Leia jumps up to hug Han. “I didn’t feel you.”

“We have bigger problems.” Luke says, earning himself a glare. “Master Yoda, we need assistance.”

“What’s happened?” Leia asks.

She barely gets her question out before Han responds. “Stormtroopers are starting riots in the Outer Rim. They don’t like that people aren’t listening to them.”

“Dangerous, these soldiers are?” 

“Civilians have already been killed.” Anakin answers.

  
Yoda’s face goes grim at that. “Of the Jedi, what is needed?”

“We need help... people to fight with us to keep them under control, but these troopers have no idea they’re in the past. If they see Jedi, even more people will be killed.”

Leia runs a hand through her hair, ignoring Anakin’s comforting hand on her back. “And if Sidious finds out what’s happening, he’ll try and control them himself, which would mean we’re all screwed. We’re running out of time.”

“Time, it may be, young Skywalker, to use your gift.” It’s easy to tell that Yoda’s referencing Luke’s memories.

Luke shakes his head, mouth opening a few times with no words coming out. Leia feels his frustration and pain at the suggestion and steps closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. Despite how angry they still are, she knows she has to convince him. “If I could do this for you, I would. In a heartbeat. Master Yoda’s right. We have to pull out all the stops now or all of this will be for nothing.”

Luke’s tone is firm, but more scared than anything else. “You don’t understand! I won’t be able to control what I see.”

Obi-wan steps towards him now, moving Leia out of the way. “Darling, don’t you believe it’s better that everything comes out in the open now before it’s forced upon us?”

“I’m not going to be held responsible for whatever he does.” Luke responds, suddenly quite angry. He’s quite certain that having Anakin know the truth is going to set them back when they need him clear-headed the most, but he supposes there’s not going to be any other time for them to break it gently.

“Han Solo. Confer with me on this, you must.” Master Yoda gets off of his seat, moving to lead Han out of the room, presumably to the Jedi the Grandmaster will trust with this task. 

“I’ll come.” Leia says, turning to Luke one last time. “When you’re doing this, remember who the real enemy is.”

She’s gone immediately after, following Yoda and Han. Luke takes a deep breath, blinking a few times and bobbing his feet to psych himself up before sighing. “Okay, I’m ready.”

He sits down on the ground, crossing his legs as his fathers do the same. Anakin looks scared, rightfully so. “How do we do this?” He asks.

“Just start with meditating. The Force will grab you and pull you into me. Don’t fight it.” Luke responds, letting his eyes slide shut. It’s dark for quite a while, he’s not able to slip into his past as easily, probably because he really doesn’t want to. Eventually, he feels Obi-wan’s presence tapping him lightly, Anakin’s prodding him a little more harshly.

He falls into it as if falling asleep. into a dream. He sees his first moments. Truth be told, he’d never been able to reach these before, as most people can’t. 

_ He sees his mother. She’s dressed in white. Covered in sweat and tears. She’s fading. She smiles at him though, breathes one word. “Luke.” _

_ It’s mere seconds before she’s writhing in pain again. The room is filled with cries. She smiles again, another word. “Leia.” _

_ Padmé’s words are jumbled and erratic. “I know- there’s good in him. I know- there’s still-” _

_ She’s gone. Her light no longer fills the Force. Luke wails in his father’s arms, hearing Leia cry out as well. Padmé Amidala is dead. _

_ Yoda, Bail and Obi-wan sit around a table. Leia in Bail’s arms, Luke still in Obi-wan’s. “I will take them. Padmé wouldn’t want them to be seperated.”  _ **_And neither would Anakin_ ** _ , is unspoken. _

_ “Too dangerous, that may be.” Yoda says, although it seems he knows it won’t do much good. _

_ “I’ll protect them… and so will the Force. They’re our only hope.” _

_ He sits in a rocking chair inside a small apartment on Aeos Prime. Leia’s in his arms, finally asleep after her usual wails. He rocks her back and forth, stroking her face as she smiles in her sleep. Luke feels left out, so he cries.  _

_ Obi-wan gets up, placing Leia down in her own crib before picking Luke up, returning to his place in the rocking chair. He snuggles into his father’s arms, still crying slightly. Obi-wan pats his side repeatedly, rocking him as he stares out the window, at the dark night. Luke’s cheeks are wet, but his eyes no longer leak as he slowly slips into a peaceful sleep. _

_ There’s a few moments that clash together. The house tour Obi-wan gives him, carrying him around the new house on Naboo. The smile on his face when Luke says his first word.  _ **_Papa_ ** _. Leia’s, as everyone should’ve expected, is no. Uncle Bail visits a few times. Leia throws toys at him instead of using her words. _

_ Obi-wan walks in on Luke using the Force to help him clean up. He gasps, walking over to him quickly. “Luke, I told you not to do that. It’s dangerous.” _

_ “It doesn’t feel dangerous! It likes me.” Luke’s tone is defiant, a rare occurrence for the boy. _

_ “I told you. A bad man is after you. He can use that to find you.” Obi-wan leans down so that he’s squatting right in front of his boy. _

_ “But why does Vader want me? What did I do?” Luke’s getting angrier now. _

_ Obi-wan stumbles over his words for a second before sighing, running a hand through Luke’s hair.”You are much too smart for your own good.” _

_ He brings Luke to the living room, calling Leia into it as well. He tells them the truth. Their father is Vader. Leia gets up, yells “How could you do that to him? I hate you!” then runs into her room, slamming the door.  _

_ Tears spring to Obi-wan’s eyes, but he keeps them trained forward, a hand coming up to his mouth. Luke is silent for a minute, before speaking. “I won’t do it anymore. You’re my Papa, not Vader.” _

_ Obi-wan takes in a short breath of relief before frowning, pulling Luke into his side. “It’s not that simple, my love. The Dark Side can change the best of men into the worst. Your father was forced into it… but he’s gone now. He can’t come back from it, he’s a different person entirely.” _

_ Leia walks into the room slowly. She climbs up onto the sofa and stares at him. They’re both silent. She hugs him then, practically leaps into his arms. “I’m sorry, Papa. I don’t hate you.” _

_ He lets the tears fall freely. _

_ Memories after that mesh together. There’s borndays, winterfests, stories about Anakin and who he used to be. They’re left in the care of Bail and Breha a few times. Obi-wan goes to visit their Auntie Ashoka, but they’re not allowed to come. She can’t even know they exist. _

_ Then there’s the day after their tenth bornday. The tenth Empire Day. Luke wakes up to being yanked out of bed, Leia beside their Papa, crying. “Get up, we have to go.” Obi-wan is firm and loud, Luke barely has time to pull on his clothes. They take nothing with them, only run out their backdoor to Naboo in chaos. There’s troopers everywhere, a few of the hidden Jedi fighting. There’s transports everywhere, people jumping on at the last second. Obi-wan leads them to their Uncle Bail’s ship, the man himself pulling children onto it. Obi-wan stops them right in front of it, crouching down.  _

_ “Leia, you’re going to go with Uncle Bail. 3PO and R2 are already there. They’re going to protect you. I swear, darling, I will come back for you, but you cannot, under any circumstances, search for me.” They already know this plan. It’s the one Obi-wan’s been telling them since they were kids. _

_ Obi-wan gives his daughter three kisses on her cheek and shoves her into Bail who puts her on the transport, signalling for take-off immediately. Obi-wan’s running with Luke next. He takes him to a transport of his own. They’re almost there when a blaster shot whirs by their heads. “Luke! Run!” His father shouts. He’s a few feet away from the ship when he looks behind him, only now realizing that his father isn’t behind him. He starts to run back, just as Obi-wan ignites his old lightsabre, ready to face off five stormtroopers. Their neighbor, Huira is on the transport. She pulls him on. He fights it, screaming for his father. The door shuts, locking him in and the ship starts to take off. Obi-wan’s outnumbered, pinned down to the ground, although he continues fighting. He looks up, locking eyes with Luke through the glass. The ship jumps to hyperspace. His father doesn’t come for him. _

_ Huira takes him to a small house on Tatooine. He meets his Uncle Owen and his Aunt Breha. They give him a hug.  _

_ He’s on Tatooine for six years. Owen and Beru take good care of him. They love him. They don’t have very many nice words to say about Anakin, but they generally keep their mouth shut about it around Luke. When he’s sixteen, the Jawwas come by their home and he spots C3PO and R2-D2, struggling against them. He tells Owen, who lets him take the droids. He’s shown a message from his sister, searching for their father. It sends a jolt of pain through him. _

_ He’s freaking out then, telling his Uncle that he has to go save her. Owen tries to talk him out of it but he quickly realizes he’ll have no luck. He tells him of a pilot, known to be the fastest in the galaxy. If anyone can get him to Leia in time, it’ll be Han Solo. He sends him off with tears and a kiss on his forehead, the droids going with him.  _

_ Somehow he manages to convince Han Solo to take him to save Leia. He enters her cell in a stormtrooper costume, close to tears. _

_ “Aren’t you a little short to be a stormtrooper?” _

_ “Oh right, the uniform. I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m here to rescue you.” _

_ Leia’s mouth drops open and she’s in his arms immediately. “Papa got my message.” _

_ “No, I did.” He frowns. “Leia, I haven’t seen Papa since I got on the transport to Tatooine, when we were ten.” _

_ Tears spring to Leia’s eyes. She takes a minute and then shakes her head. “We have to go.” _

_ They’re lucky they escape. Luke has to distract Vader at the last minute, but they make it off the ship, taking out a few TIEs before they’re in the clear. _

_ He finds Leia crying by the Dejarik table. He sits beside her in silence and waits for her to speak. “You know, when we first left Naboo… I used to think he’d forgotten about me. That was why he didn’t come for me like he said he would.” She pauses. “I wish he’d forgotten about me.” _

_ She’s crying again, leaning her head on Luke’s shoulder. “I’ve lost everything, Luke. Uncle Bail, Aunt Breha, Alderaan.” _

_ “You’ve still got me.” That proved to be enough. _

_ Time went on. They destroyed the Death Star. Luke and Han joined the rebellion. Luke was given a medal for his heroic efforts. Their brief happiness only lasted a year. Eventually, the Force led Luke to Dagobah, to Yoda. He learns to use the Force in ways he never could before. He has a vision of Han and Leia in danger. Yoda tells him not to go, but he has to.  _

_ He’s attacked by Darth Vader at Cloud City. He’s more prepared than he was last time, though it doesn’t take long before the Sith Lord has the upper hand. He uses his words to try and get to him. He points out the conflict within him, asks him why he does what he does. _

_ Eventually, the truth comes out. “I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m your son.” _

_ Vader’s blade, hot and hovering by his neck, retracts.”That’s not true.” He hisses, though he makes no move to attack Luke. “Your mother died before you were born.” _

_ “No, she died just after. Her name was Padmé. Your name is Anakin. You chose my name. If I was born a girl, I would’ve been named Leia.” He’s careful not to mention his sister exists. Telling Vader of their blood relationship is his choice, not hers. _

_ “THAT’S NOT TRUE! You’re dead! This is all some trick!” He swings his lightsabre against a control pad, destroying it completely. _

_ “You know I’m telling the truth! Why would you think otherwise?” Luke yells back. Surely, his father would’ve felt his presence as soon as he was born. He didn’t have his shields then. What could’ve prevented him from knowing.  _

_ “Come with me.” Vader snarls. _

_ Luke stands tall and firm. “No.” _

_ “What?” Vader spits. _

_ “Why would I go with you?” _

_ Vader growls at him. “So, we can kill that wretched Emperor and rule ourselves.” _

_ “Your Empire is cruel and vicious. I will never rule alongside you, not as long as you’re enforcing these terrible rules, killing innocent people!” _

_ Vader swings at him. Their previous fight continues. Eventually, Luke’s hand flies off. his father is truly dead. _

_ Even then, Vader still tries to turn him. Luke falls. Not into the dark side, but down a ventilation shaft. He’s caught last minute. He gets a new hand. He falls asleep. _

_ He lands on the ground with a large thump. Everything is white. Beside him is Obi-wan, tears in his eyes. He looks to his other side to see Anakin, face twisted in anguish, breathing irregular, as if having a panic attack. Obi-wan speaks softly. “Oh, Anakin…” _

_ Luke looks straight ahead, just as Rey appears. She smiles. “You’re more powerful than you know, Luke.” _

_ “What?” He’s so confused. He’s in so much pain. _

  
  


_ “What do you want to see, Luke? Who would know what happened?” Rey asks, voice eerily calm to be standing in front of three people losing their shit. _

_ “What? I don’t…” He trails off, finally realizing what she means. He yells. “Mustafar! MUSTAFA-” _

_ He’s falling again. His landing is painful. He’s on a fiery planet, lava all around him. He gets up, Anakin and Obi-wan doing the same. _

_ A ship lands. In the distance, he sees a man running. Vader. But he doesn’t have a suit. _

_ Padmé runs out of the ship and straight into his arms.  _

_ She’s trying to convince him. She says they can run away together.  _

_ He’s so far gone.  _

_ He spits Obi-wan’s name as if it leaves a terrible taste in his mouth.  _

_ He’s not listening to her anymore, his eyes trained on Obi-wan, standing just inside the ship, on top of the ramp. Padmé’s begging now. She didn’t know he was here. Vader doesn’t see that. _

_ “LIAR!” He screams. He’s never spoken to his wife like that. His hand comes up. He’s choking her. _

_ Anakin runs towards him, tries to push him. He bumps into an invisible wall before he can reach him. Obi-wan runs over to him, pulling him into his arms as he sobs. “Don’t watch.” He repeats. “Look away, Anakin.” _

_ Luke shakes his head. We’re too late, he thinks. “WE’RE TOO LATE!” He screams to the skies.  _

_ The scene before them has changed. They’re in Palpatine’s office. Anakin’s saving the Chancellor instead of Mace Windu. He falls to his death. _

_ “I will do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padmé’s life. I can’t live without her.” _

_ “Henceforth, you shall be known as… Darth Vader.” _

_ “Now we’re too early.” Luke speaks. _

_ Vader is strapped to a large metal gurney. He’s in the suit.  _

_ “Lord Vader.” Palpatine is beside him. Droids fill the room. _

_ “Where is Padmé? Is she alright? Is she safe?” _

_ “It seems, in your anger, you killed her.” Palpatine smiles. _

_ Vader screams. _

_ “He lied.” Luke mumbles. Vader thought he’d killed his wife and his kid along with her. _

_ The scene changes. It’s Rey. She’s on some dark, gloomy planet. Palpatine sits in front of her, daring her to strike him down. She refuses him. She’s on the ground, watching as lightning strikes the sky. She feels Poe’s fear as his engine fails. She feels Finn’s as he watches, knowing they’re failing. They won’t win this. They’ll die. _

_ She hears voices. Mace. Yoda. Anakin. Ashoka. Obi-wan. Luke. Leia. She gets up. _

_ “ _ **_I’m all the Jedi._ ** _ ” _

_ Palpatine is dead. _

_ Above, help appears.  _

_ “ _ **_Good people will fight if we lead them._ ** _ ” _

When they awake, they’re on the floor of the council room, Luke gasping for air. He tries desperately to catch it, feeling Obi-wan’s hand on his back. He throws up violently, as if he’s been ill with a fever or poisoned by a porg. Obi-wan’s hand strokes his back. Up. Down. Up. Down. Luke waves him off just as he gets a good look at Anakin.

He’s curled up into a ball, staring ahead, almost catatonic though silent tears slip down his cheeks. Luke nods to Obi-wan, who crawls over to Anakin, pulling him into his lap. He rocks him back and forth, similar to when the twins would wake up during the night. Luke lies down on his back, head facing the ceiling as he tries to utilize the breathing exercises he’s been over with some of his war buddies. It’s not long before he pushes himself up, his body in immense pain. He stands shakily, breathing still heavier than it should be. “I have to go tell Leia what we need to do.”

“You got something from that?” Obi-wan asks, slightly astonished. All he’d gotten was pain. Luke nods before limping out of the room.

He doesn’t go see Leia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment :)


	7. Uh-Oh. It's Go-Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine gets frisky and moves his plans up. No one knows what Luke's doing. Anakin deals with his own dumb ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this was up on May 4th. Also, this is unedited.. I didn't even look it over. My apologies, it's 4am and I haven't slept yet.

Anakin’s sitting on the balcony, head in his hands, when Leia returns to the apartment. Her work is nowhere near done, but she decided she could take a five minute break to check on the other members of their team. Padmé’s kneeling in front of him, one hand rubbing his back, the other stroking his hair. This is the most she’s been allowed to touch him since he returned home with Obi-wan by his side. He’d brushed past her, not saying a word. Obi-wan was left explaining that they’d gone into Luke’s memories and Anakin now knew the truth. The full truth.

She’d sighed sadly, not hesitating to walk over to him. She immediately tried to console him, which only made him burst, going on and on about how terrible he is, how she and the kids should stay away from him. He’d told her Vader hurt her, which she’d always considered to be the real reason behind her death, and she didn’t even blink. Just sat him down and did her best to remind him that whatever future he’d seen no longer exists. “Do you want to hurt the kids or me or Obi-wan?”

“Of course not but…” He’d responded with wide, frantic eyes, desperate to help Padmé see that he was dangerous, that it would be best for everyone if he left and never came back.

“But nothing!” She’d cut him off. “You are  _ not _ Vader!” 

It was then that he collapsed onto the outdoor sofa, tears falling down his cheeks. Padmé dropped too, hugging him tightly while he wept. Eventually, he forced himself to be quiet as he felt Leia’s presence in the building. She steps into the apartment quietly, eyes landing on the pair, then Obi-wan a few feet behind them, face twisted into a grimace. She hugs him tightly, knowing what he’d seen must have pained him as well, before she steps onto the terrace, Padmé sending her a soft smile. She rises, hugging her daughter quickly before leading Obi-wan out of the room, giving father and daughter a moment alone.

Leia sits directly beside him, careful not to startle him or touch him. He doesn’t remove his head from his hands for a long while and even when he does, he doesn’t look at her, just stares straight ahead. Her voice is small and sweet, almost as if she were a small child who has spoken these words her entire life. “Hi, Dad.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, doing his best not to start crying again. He doesn’t have much luck, but he speaks anyway, despite it coming out weak and broken. “I’m so sorry, Leia. I know that doesn’t mean anything but I’m so so sorry.”

She leans forward, facing him. “You can’t apologize for something you haven’t done.”

He nods vigorously, wiping his eyes with his fingers and sniffling. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Master Yoda?”

“Yeah.” She sighs. “We’re making good progress, probably going to send troops out tonight, but I needed a break. I thought I’d come check on you guys. It’s kinda tense in there.”

She tilts her head slightly to where Padmé and Obi-wan sit opposite each other in the lounge, completely silent. Anakin doesn’t say a word. “Where’s Luke?” She asks.

He looks at her for the first time, a frown creasing his features. “He said he was going to you.”

A slight smile crosses her face as she shakes her head. “What are we gonna do with him?” She pauses for a moment. “What did you see?”

Silence. “It’s not going to get any easier until you talk about it, Dad. Trust me, I can take it. I was there, remember?”

He sighs deeply, sniffling a few more times before starting. “We saw… your birth and your mother… Obi-wan telling you about me, you getting split up. It was all from Luke’s perspective. We saw the Death Star and some of the war. Then the battle before you two came here.” He doesn’t mention Mustafar; he’s not sure he’d be able to get it out. 

“What did you find out? Anything useful?”

He rubs his forehead as if he has a headache. “I don’t know really. Luke said he did but no one’s seen him since. I just… I don’t think I’m a part of the solution.”

Leia frowns, placing a hand on his shoulder and speaking firmly, so that he looks at her. “You  _ are _ the solution. Things have already changed. The fact that you know what happens means Palpatine can’t trick you anymore. You won’t fall, it’s impossible now.”

He shakes his head. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. I know you now.” She rests her chin on his shoulder, gazing up at him with as much love as she has in her heart. It’s true. Over the past few weeks, she’s come to know him better than she could have ever dreamed. She loves him, that much is true. She knows with every cell in her tired body that he loves her back. That’s enough for her. “Besides, it wasn’t all your fault. Everyone had a part to play. You were manipulated, the Jedi Council was blind, Palpatine’s the most corrupt man in the galaxy. Even Mom let things slide that she knows she shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t bring your mother into this.” That sparks a laugh out of Leia causing him to smile just a tiny bit. 

She pulls him into a hug, gripping tightly, trying to ignore the tears springing to her eyes as she realizes that this is the first time she’s been able to hug her father. It feels… right. She doesn’t pull away. “You’re going to have to forgive yourself for this. We’re all just waiting on you now.”

He nods, pulling away and wiping a few more tears off his cheek. “You told Luke to remember who the real enemy is. What did that mean?”

“I didn’t know which memories he’d be faced with.” She starts, choosing her words carefully. “I knew he’d have to face a lot of guilt no matter what he saw. Guilt can be blinding if you let it. I only hope that wherever he’s gone, he’s getting his head on straight.”

“Why would  _ he _ feel guilty?”

Leia smiles. “Because he loves you. He didn’t want to hurt you by showing you what could have been.”

“That boy is too much of a hero.” Padmé enters, Obi-wan beside her. He brushes a strand of Leia’s hair with his finger, smiling down at her. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” He responds.

“Are you okay, Papa?” Obi-wan nods, leaning against the side of the sofa. 

Anakin speaks, voice still slightly shaky, but he’s no longer sniffling. “Did you know everything we saw already?”

“Not all of it.” He pauses. “I didn’t know I never got to say goodbye to Luke. I didn’t give him his three kisses.”

Leia goes somber at that. Luke spoke about that often when he was forced to describe the day Naboo was invaded. “Have you heard from him?”

Obi-wan’s about to respond negatively when a speeder stops at Padmé dock, Han jumping out, Kes following immediately behind him. He doesn’t let anyone speak, commanding the room instead, voice strong but frantic. “This is happening. Obi-wan, Luke wants you to meet him at the temple. Anakin, can you contact the clones you said would be okay with testing?”

Anakin nods, turning on his comm and walking away, Kes following closely behind, as Obi-wan gives Leia a kiss to her forehead before disappearing into the apartment and out the front door to go see Luke. Leia stands up, tone worried and sharp. “What do you mean? What’s happening?”

Han steps closer to her, hands on her arms as he speaks in hushed tones, though it’s still loud enough for Padmé to hear. “Luke knows something. The fight with Palpatine is happening today.”

“It’s too early! We still have two weeks!” Padmé gasps, hand coming to her belly.

“It doesn’t matter. Palpatine’s ready.”

Leia places a hand on the blaster resting on her hip. “I have to be with Luke.”

“No.” Han stops her, moving in front to block her path. “I have to send out Jedi to every planet the clones are stationed at just in case this doesn’t work. You have to go evacuate the temple,  _ quietly. _ Padmé, can you gather the senators you trust and tell them what we know? Say that Palpatine’s the Sith Lord and he’s going to try and make everyone believe the Jedi turned against him.”

“I’ll go now. Good luck.” She pats both of their arms before she’s gone.

It chills Leia to her bones when she finds the temple exactly as it is every other day, no one having any idea of the horrors to come. She doesn’t like to imagine that day, or at least the one that happened in her reality; how fast it must have been, how devastating to have your own soldiers turn against you, to have felt the death and destruction as you walked these very halls. She finds the council in the middle of a meeting and doesn’t even bother requesting her own time with them, only bursting through the doors and taking the floor. “Masters, I urge you to quietly and discreetly evacuate this temple. Palpatine’s plan will take place today and I can’t promise you that we’ll find a way to keep the clones on our side.”

“Certain, you are? Of the Jedi, what is to be done?” Yoda responds.

“Han is sending your able masters to clone posts to ensure they don’t kill any young Force-sensitives. I advise that the Council stays here, in case the fighting takes place. We may need assistance in capturing Palpatine.”

The Jedi Masters agree with little to no objection and Leia assists them in evacuating the younglings, using old tunnels Yoda knew about from the first war against the Sith. She’s lifting a child onto a speeder at the back of the speeder when she feels a sharp pain in her head, Luke’s voice calling out for her.  _ Leia! Help me! _

\--

Anakin gets the same message as he’s watching Kes poke the back of Cody’s neck. Luke’s in trouble. He can’t stay here.

“I have to go get Luke. Something’s wrong.” He announces, about to leave the room when Kes speaks up.

“No way. If Order 66 commences and I’m stuck here with chipped clones, I’m dead and so are our chances of beating Palpatine.”

Anakin groans. “If Luke’s in trouble, that means he can’t stop Palpatine from giving the order in the first place!”

Kes is about to argue back (and Anakin must admit that he’d probably be right) when the entire building shakes, a loud bang rumbling across the floor boards. He exchanges one glance with Kes before racing to the patio, only to see the Jedi Temple on fire, clones lining up at the doors. “Kriff! He’s already done it!”

“What?” Kes looks shocked, glancing at Cody in confusion before he realizes. “Oh! I’ve done it! I fried the chip.”

“I have to go help Luke.” Anakin doesn’t allow Kes any time to protest before he races out of the door and up the stairs towards Palpatine’s office. Surprisingly, he gets there at the same time as Leia. They share one glance, Leia’s blaster in hand, Anakin’s lightsaber lit up and swing the doors open together, only to see Palpatine relaxing in his chair, Luke a few feet in front of him, dressed in all black.

“Glad you could join us.” Luke’s voice is not his own. It’s twisted and sick and he sounds malicious, which should be impossible for him. Anakin and Leia creep into the room slowly, not making any moves to put away their weapons.

“What’s going on?” Leia’s voice doesn’t waver, but it’s firm and annoyed.

Luke only laughs. “I’m getting to that, dear sister. You should be more careful about who you trust. Family isn’t everything, you know.”

Leia shakes her head, unable to stop the tears springing to her eyes as Anakin glances back and forth between her and Luke, the realization coming to him after Leia. “You’re dark.”

Luke smiles sickeningly, pretending to bow. “Always have been.”

“But the memories…” Anakin shakes his head. He’d  _ seen _ it. He’d  _ felt _ it. Luke was good.

“Fabricated. I know you’re proud of me for that, Father.” Proud? Father? 

Leia puts her blaster down for a moment, teary face turning stone cold. “I don’t understand. How long?”

Luke smiles again, stepping forward. “Since the Death Star. I’d always had dreams of Father, telling me what to do, who I should be, how to get to him. You were just my gateway, Leia. I’ve trained under our father for years. He’s the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. How do you think we got here?”

“You’re saying you brought us to the past?” She doesn’t believe it. Not for one second.

“Well, I didn’t mean to bring everyone along with me. Collateral damage. I did just have my hand cut off so I wasn’t as focused as I should’ve been.”

Leia puts her blaster in her holster now. This is sithspit. There’s no way. Anakin isn’t as confident. He couldn’t see that Palpatine was right under his nose for years, of course he didn’t see Luke was just as bad. “You serve under Vader even after that?”

“Please, Leia.” Luke scoffs. “It was a simple training accident. Father would never hurt me. Just like I know he won’t now.” Luke turns to Anakin now, stepping closer despite the lightsaber still glowing blue. “He’ll join me. And then he’ll raise me in the dark side as things always should have been.”

Anakin gasps.  _ Padmè. _ “Where’s your mother?”

“Off-world. Giving birth to twins, two weeks early. Leia and I will be waiting for you, Father, and if Mother doesn’t join us, she’ll be put to sleep as you requested.” Now Leia knows this is a lie. Even completely succumbed to the dark side, Anakin would never want Padmé dead. 

“Quit the talking.” Leia interjects, tone coated with malice. “Let me kill you already.”

Luke smirks, looking back once to Palpatine. “Master.”

Palpatine’s evil smile matches Luke’s as he flicks his wrist, the doors opening to reveal a squadron of troopers, not Clones but Stormtroopers, all heading for Leia. Anakin doesn’t have time to think about protecting her because Luke’s on him in seconds, swinging violently.

His son is nowhere to be found.

\--

Elsewhere, in a medical ship hovering above Naboo, Padmé Amidala gives birth to twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker. 

She’s weak, too weak and she can barely keep her eyes open long enough to take in their faces but she knows. These are her babies. The same ones currently fighting on Coruscant. 

Obi-wan approaches her, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with a cloth and removing the hair that’s stuck to her face. “Padmé.” He speaks softly, almost as if he’s full of remorse. “I’m so sorry.”

She frowns, confused and she doesn’t have the strength to ask him what he’s sorry for. She sees it though. His trembling hands, the scared look in his eye. He’s putting something into her IV. A red liquid. Her eyes slip shut involuntarily as he places a kiss to her forehead.

\--

\--

Luke’s spitting at him, twisting his mind in ways only Sidious knew how to and his heart breaks with every clash of their lightsabers. This is his son. His baby. And he’s betrayed them all. The future he’d seen, one where Vader had hurt his son physically and emotionally, ruined his life essentially, was much better than the one Luke’s describing now. Luke was supposed to be the only hope. He was supposed to be the light.

“Why won’t you join me? You know it’ll only hurt those you love if you don’t!”

Anakin shakes his head, blocking another attack. “That’s not true.”

“Dad, don’t listen to him!” Leia shouts, fending off her attackers with struggle, though she succeeds. Luke snarls, reaching a hand out to flick the clones away with the Force, then using it to choke Leia, making her drop her blaster, hands coming up to her neck. Anakin stares back at her in order, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

“What will it be, Father? A dead daughter or a strong Empire?” Leia’s looking at him, pleading with her eyes.  _ You’ve come so far. Don’t do this. _

His eyes slip shut for a brief moment as he allows the Force to consume him. The Dark whispers seductively.  _ Save her. Join us. Save her. _

The Light embraces him, voice like an angel.  _ You are the chosen one. You are a father. A husband. A brother. A soldier. This is your destiny. Don’t run away from it. Feel it. _

Anakin opens his eyes and makes his choice.

His lightsaber comes down on Luke, forcing him to drop Leia as he uses both hands around his own sabre to block it, staring deep into his father’s eyes. “You’d kill your own children?”

“Joining you would be killing you.” He declares and the Force sings around him. He’s made the right choice. It’ll be the last one he ever makes, he assumes, but it’s the right one. He’s okay with that.

His force bond with Luke suddenly splits wide open, his son no longer blocking himself off and all Anakin feels is  _ light _ . Luke’s love for him radiates, dancing around him beautifully, rejoicing with him. His son is smiling at him, a glint in his eye. He whispers, “You’re ready, Dad. I knew you could do it.”

Without warning, he reaches to his belt, hidden by his cloak and pulls out a lightsaber, tossing it to Leia without even looking at her, who catches it easily. Palpatine rises from his seat, anger blaring off of him. “TRAITOR!” He screams, pushing his hands forward and projecting lightning towards them which is blocked by all three of their lightsabers, crossing over one another.

\--

He sits in a rocking chair inside a small apartment on Aeos Prime. Leia’s in his arms, finally asleep after her incessant wails. He rocks her back and forth, stroking her face as she smiles in her sleep. Luke feels left out, so he cries. 

Obi-wan gets up, placing Leia down in her own crib before picking Luke up, returning to his place in the rocking chair. He snuggles into his father’s arms, still crying slightly. Obi-wan pats his side repeatedly, rocking him as he stares out the window, at the dark night. Luke’s cheeks are wet, but his eyes no longer leak as he slowly slips into a peaceful sleep.

The scene is much too similar to one he’s seen before, in Luke’s memories. He only hopes that this reality is much different than the one that plagues his son.

\--

The fight is vicious and much too fast and Sidious is still more powerful than Anakin or Leia had anticipated. Luke somewhat knew what to expect, but he wasn’t stupid. He’s already faced his lightning once and his body is nowhere near recovered from it. Sidious gets the upper hand quite a few times, but they always manage to take it back. Until they don’t.

Anakin is thrown back, back hitting the floor with a crack as Luke takes some lightning. Leia tries to fend him off but Sidious aims at her instead, leaving all three Skywalkers on the floor. Leia coughs a few times beside him, rolling onto her stomach and trying to push herself up. “Luke, get up. We have to get up.”

Luke groans, stealing a glance at Anakin who’s moaning on the floor, failing at sending any signals to his body to continue fighting. Sidious laughs maliciously, stepping towards them, waving his lightsaber about as if it’s a toy. “Your little family get together didn’t have the desired effect, I suppose.”

It’s then that Luke feels it. What he’s been waiting on this whole time, just making it to the door. “Well, I’m full of surprises.”

Masters Yoda, Windu and Fisto burst through the doors at that moment, declaring that he’s under arrest. Sidious tries to fight them off but Luke uses everything he has left in him to weaken Palpatine’s strength. The Masters are calculated, having expected this for months now. It doesn’t take long before Sidious is on the ground, Force-dampening cuffs around his wrists, desperate screams falling from his lips. Luke lets his head drop.

He thinks he passed out for a second because Leia’s lifting him up slightly, eyes watery, though she’s still clearly in pain. “You crazy nerfherder.”

Luke laughs, leaning into her as he turns to see Anakin crawling towards them. Luke reaches for him and Leia transfers him over to their father’s lap, leaning in herself for a group hug. “It’s over.” She mumbles. Anakin places a kiss to Luke’s hair.

“No, it’s not.” Luke replies, panting. “He has all the stormtroopers, they’re at the temple. Tell me Kes found out how to save the clones.”

Anakin nods, grip still tight on Luke. Force, he was so terrified his son had fallen to the point of no return. “I think he has to do it manually, though.”

“We have to move.” Leia says, lifting herself up and then moving to help the other two Skywalkers.

“Alone, you will not be.” Yoda grumbles from behind them, the only Master left in the room, staring out Palpatine’s office window. “Many friends, you have.”

The three of them hobble over towards it, Leia letting out a gasp as her eyes land on what has to be fifty ships flying into Coruscant, some she recognizes as her Rebel friends, others she assumes Lando and Chewie found along the way.

Luke turns to Leia, arm tight around Anakin’s waist. “What do you say, General?”

Leia sighs, a hopeful smile spreading her cheeks. “Let’s go win a war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
